The Bet, the Mission and the Ex
by Mysra
Summary: Sequel to 'Good or Bad, Take your Pick' Story takes off directly after. After a relaxing vacation on Maui. John and Teyla return home happy, but will it stay that way? A simple Bet between Rodney and Maj. Lorne lead into trouble and to complicate things further John's Ex shows up with an agenda of her own. Whump, fluff, steam and jealousy ensue. Have fun and enjoy.
1. Aloha and I do Part one

Hi guys! I'm back as you can see. Though it's not the sequel I had planned on first, it's the first to see the light.

This takes on from directly after where 'Good or Bad, Take your Pick' left off.

For you who wait on the sequel to 'Building a New Life': It's written and almost complete edited. It's called 'Under Control' and will be publish directly after this little piece.

As always this story is complete and will be posted in Twenty chapters. I know it sounds like a lot, but the chapters are relatively short. I won't be able to post daily though. Still editing the last parts, sorry for that.

Warnings: This will include fluff, steam, jealousy, whump (of course) and the Ex (I think you can guess who is meant ;)!)

As always I would like to hear what you think.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any rights concerning SGA. Did this for fun so don't sue me.

What I totally forgot: Thanks to firedew1 for cheering me up and making sure this gets published as well as smooth out my mistakes and for Amy to take a final look.

.

Chapter One

.

Aloha and I Do! Part One

.

John sat in the warm white sand, Torren playing in front of him. He wore his aviators against the bright glare of the sun. They had reached the island early in the morning and John couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Barely a day had passed since he and Teyla had admitted their feelings for each other. They had spent a passionate night together and now they would spend a four day vacation with Torren on Maui, one of the most beautiful places in the world. But the best thing was they were alone. Banks had taken Ronon on a trip to Big Island and Dr. Keller and Rodney were on the main island, Oahu.

He looked back at Torren who was curiously testing the sand. Teyla had stayed at the hotel to take a nap; it had been a short night. John hadn't been able to sleep and had decided to take Torren out so Teyla could have a little peace.

For the past hours, he had been mulling a thought over and over in his head. He knew their intimate relationship was fresh, but he had never been so sure of what he wanted.

He wanted to be with Teyla for as long as they lived. He sighed. Could he really ask Teyla to marry him already?

"Oh, what a cute little ray of sunshine," a female voice gushed, pulling John from his musing. His gaze snapped up to the form leaving him in shadow.

Torren, too, was looking up at the woman standing over his sunshade. After a moment, he turned to John and stretched his little arms. "Dada," he whined and John obeyed, pulling the boy to his chest.

John looked at the woman again and his eyes bulged. Her two-piece swimsuit left nothing to the imagination.

"I was wondering if you could help me put sun lotion on my back."

John blushed for a moment then glanced back at Torren. "I'm sure there are a lot of others willing to help."

"But you are the lucky one I picked," she said, sitting down next to him.

John quickly shifted to sit on Torren's blanket. "Look, lady, I'm really not interested," John stated firm. "I'd like to spend some time with my son." He paused. "ALONE."

"Come on, handsome. There's no ring on your finger and you have been sitting here alone for almost three hours now."

John glared at the woman, though his eyes were covered and she couldn't see it.

"I'm sure you don't mind if I spent some time with you and your daddy," the woman said to Torren, who was looking at the woman from his secure position in John's arms. When the woman leaned towards him, he quickly turned into John, his arms closing around John's neck.

"He minds and I do, too," John retorted. The lady was really testing his nerves. "Please take your lotion and leave."

"You know, we could have a fun time," the lady said, obviously unfazed.

"I believe my husband told you to leave him alone." Teyla's voice was low, firm and dangerous. John's gaze snapped up to her in relief. She stepped over the woman dousing her in shadow. Teyla had her hands on her hips and, though her eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses, her posture firmly screamed dangerous.

The woman quickly scrambled to her feet and rose to her full height, but it didn't help. Though Teyla was shorter, her presence was stronger.

"If I were you, I wouldn't let him out of my sight," she quipped, winking at John.

"I am too well-mannered to tell you what I think about your behavior, but anybody else would have left after being asked to do so."

Before the woman could say a word, Teyla stepped between her and John and turned her back on her. She settled down next to him and Torren, greeting John by giving him a longer than necessary kiss on his mouth. John returned the kiss eagerly and Teyla felt all tension ease from him.

When they looked up again they were alone.

"I think mommy's our hero," John said, looking at Torren. "What do you say?"

Torren giggled, nodding. John let him down and he crawled back to his toys while Teyla snuggled into John's side.

"You came just in time," he whispered, placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"To be honest, I was watching the whole thing. I should have interfered before. I am sorry."

John shook his head, placing another kiss on her neck.

"Maybe we should just make your statement true and get married." Though his voice was teasing Teyla could tell he meant what he had just said.

Her head snapped to him, to see his face. He was looking straight out over the ocean, but Teyla could see the little stress lines around his mouth. His eyes were covered behind his aviators.

"Do you think that I would not see through your teasing," she said slowly, her voice firm and low. "You really wish to get married."

John sighed and nodded slightly. He lifted his hand and lowered his sunglasses so Teyla could see his eyes. "I know we just started this…," he waved his hand pointing at her, himself and then Torren. Teyla was moved by how willingly he accepted Torren. "But I … I love you and I want to be with you … for the rest of my life."

Teyla lowered her glasses, too, her hand traveling to rest on his cheek. "I love you too and want nothing more than to be bonded and be your wife."

The two kissed deeply. They broke apart and started to chuckle when they realized that they were putting on a very public show. Teyla was astounded when John didn't tense and even kissed her again, not afraid after expressing his love for her. She was sure the fact that they were far away from Atlantis and anyone they knew was a big part of his doings, but it was still unusual for him.

John lay down on his side, pulling Teyla in front of him. They kissed a few more times while they watched Torren play and take a nap. When he woke again, they took him for a dip in the waves. On the way down, they saw John's lady friend being cared for by a beach boy.

They moved past her, Torren walking between them.

By the time they returned to their towels, it was almost time for lunch, so they dried off and packed their things, walking back to their hotel. They ate in the hotel restaurant and when Torren seemed ready for another nap, they decided to return to their room.

Walking through the lobby, John told Teyla to go ahead. He wanted to make a stop at the counter to ask for some information on where they could have a nice dinner tonight. Teyla nodded reluctantly, wondering what he was really planning, but decided to let him have his surprise.

When John returned to the room, he was in a very good mood, but the room was quiet. John found Torren sleeping in the baby cot they had placed in the living room of their suite. After making sure the little boy was comfortable, he went in search of Teyla and walked into their bedroom.

He smiled when he found Teyla's towel next to the door. He bent down to pick it up, not far away lay her top and then her shorts. He couldn't help widen his smile. He followed the trail of clothes, leading him to the bathroom. On his way he too started shedding his clothes, beginning with his shoes.

He entered the bathroom, hearing the shower running. He dropped his and Teyla's clothes in a pile and quickly moved to the shower. He opened the door to find Teyla's alluring back to him.

He stepped inside the shower and slipped his arms around Teyla's waist. His lips nuzzled her neck. He was not surprised that she immediately leaned into him; there was no chance he would have been able to sneak up on her.

"Hmmm." Teyla's hands traveled to John's head, holding him in place as her hands raked through his hair. "I was almost willing to give up waiting," she said in a breathy voice.

John's only answer was to rock his hips against her backside, showing her just how glad he was that she had waited. His hands and lips started to caress her. He kept his hold on her and didn't let her turn to him.

One of his hands traveled to her core and Teyla let out a long sigh when he started to caress her. Her head turned to him and her lips sought his. They kissed deeply while John worked to bring Teyla to the edge. Teyla's lips parted from John and a loud moan escaped her as her body started to tremble.

John's strong arms supported her as her passion peaked. When the waves of passion ebbed away, she could hear John's ragged breathing in her ear, his body tense with desire. After a moment, he turned her and they kissed as he lifted her up. Teyla's arms settled around his neck and she hooked her legs around his hips.

She could feel how hard he was as he was pressed between them. John took a step and Teyla's back connected with the cold wall, but the sensation only lasted a moment.

"You still want to get married?" he asked, breaking their kiss, but his lips kept hovering against her cheek. He was still breathing heavy with desire. Teyla leaned her head back against the wall to be able to look at John's face. He was smiling, but his eyes were smoldering.

All Teyla could do right now was nod, her body tingling from her first orgasm and eager to complete their union.

"Then, we should go shopping this afternoon. We have a date for tomorrow at dusk." He shifted his hips and completed their union in one sure thrust. All Teyla could do was gasp and moan, her body so sensitive that John's intrusion pushed her over the edge yet again.

He froze, letting Teyla ride out her high. "Yessss," she hissed into his ear when she was sane enough to finally give a response.

John chuckled and Teyla decided he had played enough with her, so she started to move against him as well as she could while being press against the wall. Soon his grunts and moans mingled with hers echoed through the bathroom.

.

Hope you like it ... please let me know...


	2. Aloha and I do Part two

Here we go with chapter two and faster than I thought... Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights concerning SGA. Did this for fun so don't sue me.

This takes on from directly after where 'Good or Bad, Take your Pick' left off.

Warnings: This will include fluff, steam, jealousy, whump (of course) and the Ex (I think you can guess who is meant ;)!)

As always I would like to hear what you think.

Thanks to firedew1 for cheering me up and making sure this gets published as well as smooth out my worst mistakes and for Amy to take a final look.

You guys are great and I'm really blessed to know you.

Thank you guys for reading, too and reviewing.

.

Chapter Two

.

Aloha and I Do! Part Two

John considered the two little shirts in his hands. Teyla had sent him off to get some nice clothes for Torren while she was trying on dresses. They had already bought John's clothes, white linen khaki shorts and a white linen shirt. John looked at the bags already hanging from the stroller. He shook his head. They'd had quite the shopping spree already, though most things had been for Torren.

They had found a really nice set of simple white gold bands at the jewelry store, too; with Teyla's sporting a single white diamond. They had chosen to get their initials engraved in them, along with the date they had admitted their feelings for another. They were due to pick them up in an hour.

Torren squealed, reclaiming John's attention and he looked back at the shirts.

"Okay, pal," John said to Torren, holding them up. "Which one is it?"

Torren blinked at the shirts and then at John, obviously confused at what to do. He put his head down on his hands, resting on the bar of his stroller, his eyes still on John.

"You want Daddy to choose your shirt?" John asked and Torren quickly perked up nodding. John still felt a little uncomfortable calling himself Daddy, but he was slowly getting used to it.

"Dada loot," Torren suddenly said.

"You wanna look like me?" John asked, unsure what he meant.

"Yay," Torren squealed.

"Okay, so it's white then."

John put the shirt on the stroller and hung the other back on the rack.

"Great. Now, we can go back to Mommy and see how she's doing." Walking behind the stroller, he started pushing it towards the check out.

"She is already done," Teyla's amused voice said from the side. John's head snapped around to look at his beautiful soon to be wife.

Teyla walked around some stands to John, placing a kiss on his cheek. "That is a very nice shirt," she said studying the shirt, before settling her eyes on Torren. She lifted the shirt, starting to frown. "I think you forgot that your son should wear pants, too."

John blinked in surprise then smiled sheepishly. "Forgot about them."

Teyla chuckled.

After a few more minutes of searching, they were done. They walked back to the food court, having decided to find a nice little restaurant and grab something to eat while waiting for the rings.

…

"So when do I get to see your dress?" John asked on their way back to the hotel. They had sent their shopping bags back to the hotel with their driver and had decided to walk as the weather was just too nice.

Teyla shook her head, smiling.

"What?" John asked confused. "You said you have a dress."

"I have, but you are not going to see it."

"What? Why?"

"Because the woman who helped me choose my dress made sure that I knew that it is tradition to not show the dress to the husband-to-be before the ceremony," Teyla said turning to John and making him stop.

John pouted and Teyla couldn't help chuckle at him. "You are very cute when you look like that." Teyla told him. She was satisfied with the blush that colored John's face with her praise.

She placed her hand on his chest, forcing him to turn to her. She stepped closer, rising on her tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek, making him blush even more. She stepped back and turned, resuming their walk. It took John a moment to follow Teyla, who was smiling smugly, having gotten her revenge for him teasing her under the shower earlier.

XOXOXOXOXO

John stood in the Pavilion the hotel had prepared for them.

It was white and adorned with garlands of white and pink hibiscus blossoms. The view over the beach was breathtaking, but the Pavilion was hidden from the public part of the beach behind palm trees. A small planked walkway led from the hotel, slightly raised over the sand and lined with torches and orchids.

In his arms, Torren leaned heavily against him. The little boy was already half asleep, his eyes blinking rapidly. They had spent most of the day on the beach. John placed his lips on Torren's head. His gaze wandered to the far horizon as he softly rocked his son to sleep.

_His son._ He still couldn't believe it. Okay, he hadn't been involved in Torren's conception, but honestly, he couldn't care less. He loved Torren and in his heart, he felt that Torren was his. He loved Teyla so much it almost hurt, but he was glad they had finally admitted their feeling for the other.

After only four days of being together, John had no idea how he had managed to live the last five years in denial. Teyla had captured his heart the moment he laid his eyes on her. He had never believed in love at first sight, but he had to admit he had felt connected to Teyla from the very beginning.

At first, he tried to tell himself that it was just physical attraction. As a soldier, he had learned to repress those feelings, but all too soon he had to admit that there was more to it. Then fear had taken over. Teyla was too important to him for just a short fling. He had hid in his shell, building a wall. A wall that Teyla had overcome every so often and every time it had been harder to shut her out again. Now, his wall was gone and John knew it would never return.

This thing with Teyla was so different from every relationship he had had before. They were equals. He had loved Nancy, his first wife, but not like he loved Teyla. Being with Nancy had been exhausting and hurtful. She hadn't understood. She had wanted to change him into the man she wanted him to be. Like his father, she had wanted him to fit into her perfect picture.

Teyla had never wanted that. She had accepted what she saw. It was what now made it easy for him to tell her what he felt and thought, because he knew she wouldn't judge him, but would instead try to understand.

John looked back at the horizon and into the setting sun. Nancy had always demanded while Teyla asked or merely trusted in him. For Teyla, he would give up everything. And he meant _everything_. Even his career.

He took in his surroundings again, still stunned the hotel had this place ready for exactly those occasions; obviously, they were not the only couple to spontaneously decide to get married.

When he looked up towards the hotel, his breath caught in his throat. Teyla stood upon the steps. Her hair was tied up and dotted with small white flowers. Lonely tendrils of hair fell loose around her face, adorning her lovely neck. She wore a long white sundress with spaghetti straps. The dress clung perfectly to her body, emphasizing her alluring curves.

Soon, she would be his and he would never let her go again.

…

Teyla stepped out on the plank walkway. John was already standing in the pavilion, holding a sleepy Torren. She watched him looking out over the horizon, obviously deep in thought while he rocked their son.

Her heart swelled with the love she felt for him and Torren. He had accepted her son so readily as his, she was still moved. From today on they would be one, bonded for life. She had no doubt about that.

One day, she would tell John that her unwillingness to be bonded with Kanaan had been one of the reasons that had led to their separation. She wondered if she had known deep down that, eventually, she and John would find the strength to admit their feelings. She was still baffled by just how fast everything had developed in the end.

Once all doubts were out of the way, things had just fallen into place. Six years was a long enough time to get to know each other. Over the past days, she had wondered why she had needed so long to see the truth and why she had turned to Kanaan in the first place.

Because she had been insistent that John had to take the first move. And when Kanaan had, she had just accepted it. The only good thing that had come out of their short time together was Torren, who was now held by the man she really loved and who would raise her son as his.

John completed her, made her whole. She started down the steps on her way to John and her new life.

John looked so handsome in the light cast by the setting sun. He wore his new pants and shirt. His hair was a lost cause as always, but she would not have it any other way. It was his trademark.

Suddenly, she felt his admiring gaze. She locked eyes with him and smiled.

She quickened her step in her desire to be close to him, them.

"You look awesome," John whispered to her, his lips ghosting over her cheek.

TJ's squeal of delight at being hugged by both John and Teyla was interrupted by a big yawn. His head dropped back on John's neck.

The two adults rested their foreheads together. After a moment, they turned to the Justice of the Peace already waiting at the side. After greeting them, he started the ceremony. All the time, they could hear the click of a camera. One of the hotel employees had agreed to take the pictures.

"I do," John said, having finished repeating his vows. Looking into her eyes, he slipped the ring over Teyla's finger. She had to help him a little as he was still holding Torren, who had finally fallen asleep.

"I do." Teyla ended her vows next and slipped the other ring on John's finger.

With that, the Justice of the Peace pronounced them husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride."

John didn't need to be told twice. He claimed Teyla's lips in a long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they just glowed happily at each other, resting their foreheads together again.

After a moment, the Justice of the Peace cleared his throat and the two turned to him a little flustered. They said their thanks and took their camera, before slowly walking back to the hotel arm in arm.

In their room, they changed Torren and settled him in his bed. They watched him settle into deep sleep.

Suddenly John swiped Teyla up in his arms and quickly sealed his mouths to hers to cover her surprised yelp.

He carried her into the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed.

He crawled over her, claiming her mouth again. While kissing, they started to remove each other's clothes. Soon they were naked and slipped under the sheets. Their former lovemaking had mostly been driven by untamable desire. This time, however, their lovemaking was slow and leisurely, intent on showing each other just how much they were in love.

Nearing their peak, their movements grew more frantic. Their eyes locked. The moment before they fell over the edge together, their world shifted and their souls merged. From that moment on, they knew that their souls and minds were connected and they didn't need words to communicate.

.

I hope you like it. If you feel uncomfortable to review just send me PM, I really would like to know what you think.


	3. Family Bonds

Wow what a week. First father's day and today mother's day. At least here in Germany. So I wish all mother's and of course father's all the best.

Thanks to firedew1 and Amy for their beta skills.

.

Chapter Three

.

Family Bonds

.

"Ronon," John yelled over the crowd, spotting his big friend walking a little way in front of them. The LAX was quite vast and he was surprised that they had managed to find each other before boarding their flight to San Francisco.

Ronon froze and, after a moment, started to turn around looking for them. "Here, Chewie," John called again waving. Ronon finally turned in their direction a big smile on his face. "Hey, Sheppard," he called back. He quickly turned around again and John could see him gesture to someone in his proximity.

After another moment he looked back again, pointing at him and Teyla. John could make out Rodney's head peeking over the people still separating them, obviously searching for them, too.

John and Teyla quickened their steps as well as they could with Torren's stroller and their bags. They still needed a few moments to catch up with their friends.

Upon seeing Rodney, John couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What … happ … ened … to … you?" he gasped in between.

Rodney face turned sour. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, mock the dying man," he groused.

Ronon started laughing, too, obviously not longer able to hold in his amusement.

"Are you all right, Rodney?" Teyla asked her voice colored with worry. However, John could tell that she, too, was amused and barely able to cover it. Her sexy mouth was twitching though she was glaring at him and Ronon.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He is alright," John said, calming a bit. "He is just sunbu …brrr…" He started to laugh again when he looked at Rodney.

"He _is_ alright," Jennifer assured Teyla, her face a pained grimace. John wasn't sure if she wasn't trying to hold her laughter as well.

John held his breath to calm himself. He looked at Rodney. His friend looked positively pissed and in pain. That thought sobered him. "Sorry, Rodney, I thought you had your super sun thingy."

Rodney just huffed and glared at Jennifer.

_Uh, oh,_ John thought. He regarded Rodney again; every patch of visible skin was deep red. "I'm sure you'll survive," he said soothingly. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Fell asleep at the pool," Rodney grumbled, glaring at Jennifer again.

"You wouldn't have, if you hadn't worked on your tablet all night," Jennifer said curtly.

John and Teyla quickly threw a glance at each other over. The tension between the couple was clear.

Rodney sighed dramatically. "It was just one night."

"And you already apologized," Jennifer said smiling and as soon as the tension had appeared it eased. "So did I, for not packing your sun lotion," she pointed out.

"So can I assume we're all taking the same flight back?" John asked his friends, wanting to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

"Yes, sir," Amelia answered. "We still have about three hours before the plane departs, though."

"How about dinner?" Rodney quickly threw in. "I'm starving."

John couldn't help chuckling again, but bit the inside of his cheek at Teyla's glare.

"That is a very good idea," Teyla stated, now glaring at Ronon who was also trembling with amusement.

They searched for a while, but finally found a nice restaurant where they could sit relatively undisturbed. The group settled. John placed Torren on his lap.

Rodney pulled out his tablet before anyone could ask him about the rest of his vacation.

John just rolled his eyes and decided to find out how Ronon's vacation had been. First, however, he cared for Torren who had been a bit grumpy today. After a while he felt Teyla's gaze travel to him every so often. The women had already started exchanging stories.

He quickly locked eyes with her and gave a miniature nod, agreeing to her silent question.

He turned back to Ronon, who was silently looking at him, one eyebrow raised. John cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, except Rodney. "There is something Teyla and I would like to share with you before we return to base," he said. "There will be a few changes."

"John and I are in love," Teyla added. "We have decided to move in together."

"That's great," Jennifer exclaimed, while Amelia and Ronon just exchanged grins.

"Congrats," both said simultaneously.

Rodney looked up quickly, blinking owlishly, before he started to frown. "Happy Birthday," he mumbled looking around before turning back to his tablet.

Everyone at the table chuckled. Rodney had no clue what had just happened. Jennifer would tell him later.

They resumed their conversations. Torren, still sitting with John, had fallen asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So everyone is accounted for?" O'Neill asked Woolsey, looking over the gate room. Three weeks had passed since the Colonel and his team had been on their mission and Atlantis would return to the Pegasus Galaxy soon.

"Everyone is back and healthy."

"Perfect," O'Neill turned around. "What about the Colonel and Teyla?"

"I granted them bigger quarters two weeks ago and they got married."

O'Neill coughed once, stunned. "They did?" he asked.

Woolsey nodded. "The Colonel gave me the marriage certificate and the papers for the changes. He also wants to adopt Torren."

O'Neill grinned and rubbed his hands, obviously having recovered from his shock.

"Good," he stated. "Send me everything. I'm going to make sure everything is taken care of. So, the only thing left is to wish you a good and safe return and we want to hear from you as soon as you're back in Pegasus."

"Will do, General." The two men shook hands. After a moment O'Neill vanished in a white light.

Woolsey stepped out into the control center. When he had found his place, he nodded to Chuck who activated the citywide com.

"Attention, all personal," he started, his heart beating hard in his chest. "We are ready for takeoff. Please take your positions and make sure everything is secure."

He nodded again and Chuck switched the channel.

"Colonel Sheppard, you have a go."

"Copy that," John answered. It took a moment, but then, the deep rumble of the powering stardrive could be heard and felt. The city slowly ascended. The lights flickered a few times.

When they were high enough, John switched from cloak to shield. "Third rock behind the moon," John mumbled as he guided the city on its course.

"Focus, Sheppard," Rodney admonished and John rolled his eyes.

"You know, since returning from Hawaii you're no fun to be around."

"Might be because my skin was dissolving. But you keep mocking. I'm all ears."

"You know, I could also be pissed that you didn't listen to what Teyla and I had to tell."

"Yeah, you know I'm working."

"Keller told you?"

"Mu uhm." Rodney sounded distracted and John was sure he wasn't listening. So he decided to test his theory. He made sure that no one could hear their conversation.

"So, she told you I married Teyla," he said and waited, but nothing happened. He risked opening one eye. Rodney was sitting next to him, immersed in the data on his tablet.

"Hey McKay, you're there?" Rodney's arm flapped around and waved at John in a hushing movement.

John closed his eyes again and smirked. Rodney had no clue.

He wondered if Rodney would realize something was different now that he shared his quarters with Teyla.

"By the way, I moved," John announced.

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to."

"I've asked Woolsey three times for new quarters and he keeps saying no."

"Because you're asking for bigger quarters as single quarters," John pointed out. "You'll get bigger quarters if you move in with Keller."

"Okay, Sheppard, back to business. Initiate hyperdrive," Rodney abruptly changed the topic.

So John concentrated on his flying. He started to initiate the hyperdrive, making sure once more that everything was working right. "Firing drive in three, two, one."

The city jerked for a moment and John could feel the strain on the ZPM. Luckily, they had found a second ZPM. They would only need three days to return back home and, this time, they would go back home, to the original Lantean planet.

Ever since the decision had come through that Atlantis would return to Pegasus three month ago, plans had been discussed where to settle in Pegasus. The Apollo and Daedalus had returned and monitored old and new Lantea, coming to the decision that Old Lantea was the better option to return too. It was a little more remote and out of the way for the Wraith, who avoided the sector knowing there was no food for them.

"Home," John thought and he felt the city responded to his thoughts. She knew where they would go.

XOXOXOXOXO

John leaned against the headboard with Teyla's nude body tucked against his chest; her hand rested against his thighs while he drew lazy patterns on her stomach.

"I told Rodney that we're married," John suddenly said. Teyla quickly turned to face him, looking shocked. "Don't worry - he wasn't listening," he added.

Teyla shook his head disapprovingly. She got up to her knees, so she was towering over him, her hands on his shoulders. "I thought we agreed to keep that to us?"

John shrugged. "As if he would have believed me. And I just had to test to see if he was listening."

Teyla chuckled. "Still, I will have to punish you." Her voice was low and seductive.

"Oh?" John breathed, his eyes flashing. He tensed and tried to throw Teyla off balance, but she was faster and had his hands pinned above him and his legs between hers.

She slowly lowered her mouth to his, teasing him.

God, he loved it when she played with him. For the next thirty minutes, Teyla toyed with him until he was ready to burst.

She quickly covered his mouth with hers and finally settled on his lap, taking him in. His pleasured moans were louder than she had anticipated, but he had been really ready to move on.

They fell over the edge together and Teyla collapsed on top of him, where she stayed for a while dozing on his chest, still connected with him.

John was the first to move and he carefully shifted them, settling Teyla in against his side. After another pleasant nap, Teyla got up to clean herself. On her way to the bath she also got fresh night clothes for her and John.

John watched her disappear; after a moment he followed her into the bath and the two got busy once more. After tumbling over the edge in each other's arm for the third time that night, they finally got cleaned and dressed.

Back in bed, they cuddled together and fell into exhausted sleep.

...

...

Sounding like a broken LP, would really like to know what you think.


	4. The Bet

Hi Guys so sorry it took so long, but I promise the next chapter will be publish faster.

Amy, Em you rock!

Chapter Four

The Bet

John startled awake, blinking in the semi-darkness to see what had woken him in the first place, but everything seemed fine and he couldn't hear anything, except for Teyla's soft breathing. His eyes automatically came to rest on the woman in front of him as he shifted to lay fully on his side.

Teyla lay on her stomach, her face towards him. One arm rested against him, her hand covering his heart. John settled his hand over hers. He still wondered what had woken him in the first place, but getting a chance to watch Teyla sleep had been worth it.

He admired the view of Teyla a moment longer. The blanket had puddled around her hip, giving him the view of her well-shaped curves only covered by a tight fitting top. He carefully pulled the blanket up to keep her warm. God, he loved this woman.

John was about to close his eyes when he felt something, or probably someone, nudging his back. His suspicion on someone was confirmed when a small hand patted his back before grabbing his shirt and pulling on it. He carefully shifted and the hand let go; retreating.

John found TJ's head on the mattress, looking up at him. Both of his arms rested on the mattress too, one holding his favorite stuffed tiger tightly. His mouth was covered by a pacifier moving vigorously as he suckled on it.

John carefully helped Torren up into the bed. "Morning pal," he said quietly, looking at the boy sitting next to him. For a moment Torren sat still, looking around. Suddenly he surged forward, barreling into John and sitting down on his chest.

"Dada," he squealed around his pacifier, placing his hands on John's cheeks while looking in John's eyes, before settling his forehead against John's.

Teyla startled awake from the movement and noise. She turned towards her men chuckling. "I think your son has yet to learn the concept of sleeping in," she said, her voice sleepy. She rolled onto her side moving closer them.

She greeted her son by stroking his head and John by kissing his shoulder; in order to reach his face she would have to get up and she was way too tired for that at the moment.

Torren quickly looked at his mother before concentrating back on John, obviously waiting for something to happen. "Dada" he whined.

"So now he's my son?" John asked, chuckling as he lifted his son up over him making him fly.

Torren hummed to imitate the sound of a plane.

John pulled him close to his chest again when Torren lost his pacifier while yawning and rubbing his eyes. Once back on his father's chest, Torren yawned again, deciding to suck on his thumb instead of taking back the offered pacifier.

"You're still sleepy huh?" John asked Torren, resting his lips on the little boy's head.

Teyla watched a moment and then wormed her way into John's embrace, not wanting to be left out of the cuddling.

"Mmmm hm… looks like it," she finally murmured, answering the question directed at Torren. "When he starts to sleep in, I am going to take the blame of being his mother. As long as he is up at the crack of dawn, he is your son," she added, answering her own question.

"So, I'm responsible if he's misbehaving and you get the credit if he's good?"

Teyla nodded against his chest and John chuckled again.

"You hear that, TJ? I'm allowed to teach you how to misbehave." That statement earned him a soft smack to the arm.

John turned to Teyla, and placed a kiss on her forehead, still chuckling. Together, the little family went back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lorne hurried down the corridors. "Damn it," he mumbled under his breath, looking down the next corridor. Since when was McKay this fast anyway? He needed to intercept the good doc before he reached his lab. McKay was his only hope to get answers.

The thing was to catch the McKay when he was in a hurry and distracted. If he had time to think about the questions, he would most likely not answer them. But if McKay was annoyed enough, he would get his answers, and he had been annoyed when he had left the control room two minutes ago.

"Dr. McKay?" Lorne cried out, finally spotting the man hurrying off towards the infirmary. "Date then," Lorne mumbled to himself, assuming that was the reason McKay was in such a hurry, this also made things easier for him. He ran down the corridor to catch up with the doc.

McKay barely slowed down and only threw a quick look over his shoulder. "No time, Major," he barked, moving on with his eyes on his tablet.

"Just a few questions," Lorne said, catching up to McKay.

He didn't get an answer verbally, but McKay waved his free hand in a motion Lorne took as the order to go on.

"Can you tell me how long the Colonel and Teyla have been together now?" he asked, looking straight forward missing - McKay's reaction completely. He turned after a moment of silence to see what was up, only to find that McKay wasn't next to him.

He turned back and found the scientist a few feet back, blinking at him in total disbelief. After a moment, the look changed into anger.

"Seriously, Major, I'm not going to support your gossip pool," he barked, starting to move again. "Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are just friends. I'm surprised you'd fall for this nonsense."

Lorne watched the doc, turning as he passed. "Oh, come on," he said, hurrying to follow the doc. "Everybody knows they moved in together, or you going to tell me they just founded a community?"

McKay pivoted around again. "Did your hit your head, Major?" he asked obviously annoyed. "You realize you could get into trouble for spreading rumors like that?"

"It's not a rumor," Lorne contradicted. "Everybody knows they're a couple and living together." _Except_ _you_, he added silently.

"Seriously, Major, don't be ridiculous. I would know if my teammates suddenly started a relationship."

"A few guys made a bet when the two finally got together, and I just wanted to know if you could tell me so we'd know who won. But, if you say they aren't a couple..." the major trailed off, wondering if McKay really had no clue or was just suddenly a very good liar.

"Major, I assure you, there is nothing to tell," Rodney said.

Though the words came fast, Lorne could tell that McKay was starting to doubt his own words. But he obviously really didn't know. Suddenly an idea struck the Major.

"I bet you," Lorne said without thinking twice.

"Excuse me?" McKay answered irritated, though Lorne had not missed the spark of interest in McKay's eyes.

"You said that the Colonel and Teyla are just friends?" Lorne asked to clarify. McKay nodded. "And I say they are a couple." McKay shook his head. "So I say we make a bet," Lorne disclosed.

"And what would that entail?"

"Okay, I know how much you love the whole `hi we're back in Pegasus visits´ to all our friends." McKay grimaced. "So, when you're right, I'll talk the Colonel into taking over one of your more annoying visits. Like maybe the Haktan."

McKay nodded vigorously. The Haktan lived a good half a day's walk from the gate. Most of the time it was hot as hell, and if it wasn't, it was raining buckets.

"And when you're right?" McKay asked, but Lorne could tell that his arrogance was back and he didn't believe he could lose.

"You talk the Colonel into taking over the mission to M7G 689."

Rodney shuddered. "Iceland? That's the planet with all the snow," he exclaimed.

"And in return we get to visit the outpost on Hawaii." Lorne rubbed his hands; they had discovered the planet last year. It was a tropical paradise they used every now and then as a vacation spot.

"If you're right, you get one mission less. That's at least two more lab days to work on the data you recorded after our return. And if I win we just switch, no extra mission for you and we're only supposed to spend an afternoon with the Ishran on Iceland."

Rodney started to think about what the Major had told him. But John was his best friend or at least he counted him as that. He would have made sure Rodney knew. He thought about their recent conversations, but Rodney had to admit that he had not really listened to him or anyone else.

But then he remembered that last movie night at Teyla's new quarters, John had left first and hadn't returned. So how could he be living there? He had no idea where the rumors came from, but they had been around for as long as Rodney could remember and he also remembered winning quite a few pots over the years.

This time he would win, too. A smile spread over his face when Rodney thought about all the things he could do without the stupid mission to Haktan. He still was pissed at Sheppard for involving the team in the stupid 'hello we're back' missions anyway. They had already visited and explored the planets, there was nothing new to discover.

McKay's hand shot forward. "Deal!"

When they broke apart, Rodney turned on his heels. "You're coming?" he asked when Lorne didn't follow.

Lorne started after the scientist. "Where're we going?"

"Sheppard's in the mess."

"Hold on, doc!" Lorne said, trying to stop McKay. "You're not going to just _ask_ him?"

"Oh, I am," McKay contradicted.

Lorne blanched. He should have known that his plan would backfire. This was a nightmare. The Colonel would have his hide for this. He was a private man; though he wasn't hiding his relationship, he hadn't announced it either.

He hurried after McKay in vain trying to think of a way to stop him.

.

.

Same ol', same ol' please review.


	5. Many Surprises

Amy, Em you rock!

Chapter Five

Many Surprises

John desperately tried to keep his yawn in. His relationship to Teyla was still fresh and they only had the nights to do what they longed to do. Although he'd managed to get a little sleep and his morning had been lazy, he still felt exhausted.

During breakfast, Lorne kept shooting him strange looks; something he'd have to ask him about. He wondered if it was because he and Teyla had moved in together. Their relationship had undoubtedly become an open secret, everybody knew, but no one had said anything about it. Rodney was probably the only one still clueless, though John had told him more than once and, from what he'd heard Ronon and Keller had tried to tell him, too.

Two weeks back in Pegasus and things had finally started to get back to normal - or at least as normal as they used to be. The city diagnostics were almost completely done and most things were working within normal parameters. Starting next week, they would begin to visit their trading partners to announce their return.

Until now, they only had visited the Athosians and met with the Coalition.

John tried to concentrate on Dr. Walders' account on what new plants they had found on the mainland, but the topic was rather tiring and he just managed to cover his next yawn. Why Woolsey made him sit through this was beyond him. He had let Teyla and Rodney, as well as Carson, leave when their morning meeting had finished.

John closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of things he would be rather doing right now. He snapped his eyes open when his thoughts came to Teyla and their late night intermezzo. He snapped up, a blush creeping up his neck.

He quickly looked around to see if someone had caught his distraction and found Woolsey looking at him with a frown on his face. He smiled at his boss and then turned to look at Dr. Walders. To his surprise, the good doc was not in front anymore, that position was now occupied by Smithers, one of the assistants of the zoological department.

John's blush deepened.

For the next hour, he concentrated on paying attention.

John sighed in relief when the last doc sat down again. Though he had tried to listen, his thoughts kept straying and he still didn't have a clue what the topic they had discussed in the first place had been.

"Thank you gentlemen," Woolsey announced and John could barely hide his relief to be done. He quickly stood up, ready to fly out and spent the rest of the day with Teyla and Torren.

"If you would excuse us, the Colonel and I have a few other things to discuss."

John groaned inwardly. _What now?_

He followed Woolsey, his shoulders hunched.

"I'm sorry to keep you from your family, Colonel." Atlantis' director moved around the table, sitting at his desk. John sat down in the left chair keeping his urge to sigh at bay. "What did you think about Dr. Walders and Miss Smithers behavior?"

John was startled at the question and blinked at his boss in confusion. "What?"

Woolsey actually chuckled. "You know, Colonel," Woolsey said folding his hands. "I didn't expect you to pay attention to what they said, just to how they acted. I should probably have warned you."

"Would have helped," John quipped. "If it helps, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It actually does," Woolsey said, smiling.

"Huh?"

"The Daedalus will be back in five weeks and will bring a guest from the IOA."

John couldn't help but groan.

"The President picked her out and she will be here to do the first couples evaluation."

John groaned again and slipped down in his chair.

"Don't worry, the President and IOA agreed that relationships involving senior staff members will not be evaluated."

"Really?" John perked up.

"I trust you to know whether your relationship with Teyla poses a danger to your team or not. Drs. McKay and Keller rarely ever work together in the field, and Ronon and Amelia not at all."

"Thank you, sir," John said beyond relief - his relationship was his business and not that of anybody else. He knew his teammates would be relieved, too.

"Who is it?"

"I wasn't told. I only know that it's a woman."

"Any idea who it could be?"

The look Woolsey gave him said everything and John held up his hands. "Nevermind, can I go?"

Woolsey chuckled and shook his head. "Go ahead, Colonel."

John jumped from his seat, hurrying out. He checked his watch and was glad he would make it to lunch.

XOXOXOXOX

The others were already sitting around the table when John joined them. Torren squealed upon seeing John, turning away from Teyla and his food. John sat down next to the boy.

"Hi," he said, taking the spoon from Teyla to resume Torren's feeding. He looked around. "Where's McKay?"

"Late," Ronon stated, his tone indicating John should've known better.

"What did Mr. Woolsey want?" Teyla asked.

"We will be getting a visitor from the IOA soon."

"Why?" the question was asked from several directions. John looked slowly at each person at the table. He started with Ronon, going on to Amelia, then Dr. Keller and Carson, before looking at Teyla.

"The Couples evaluation thing." Several people groaned. They had been briefed before leaving Earth. "We're not included," he quickly added.

"Who is we?" Carson asked, clearly amused.

John sighed. "Really, Carson?"

"I just want to hear it one more time."

"Teyla and I are a couple, just like we told you four weeks ago," he hissed under his breath. He couldn't help blushing, which earned him a round of chuckles from his friends.

"Satisfied?"

"Very much. Thank you, Colonel."

John grumbled, putting Torren's spoon down as the boy was obviously done and concentrated on his own food.

"I wonder where Rodney is?" Jennifer said. "I talked to him and he said he was on his way."

John shrugged, looking up just in time to see Rodney and Lorne walk into the mess. Rodney seemed determined, while Lorne was clearly panicked.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," John muttered, putting his silverware down. The others looked up, too, and watched the two men walk over in sure, measured strides.

Rodney stopped at the table, turning to John. "Sheppard, could you please tell the Major to get his head examined?"

Jennifer and Carson quickly got up, looking at the Major in concern. The man in question quickly lifted his hands. "I'm fine."

"What, why?" John asked, also getting up.

"At least, tell him that you and Teyla are not a couple."

John quickly sat down again and slipped down on his chair, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Leave it to McKay to blurt that out. Not that it was that much of a secret anymore with the two living together. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you ever listen to anything that has nothing to do with science?" he asked in a low voice. He averted his eyes, too angry to look at McKay.

"What?" Rodney squeaked, looking at the people sitting around the table, all in various states of astounded disbelief.

"They are a couple, Rodney," Jennifer said through clenched teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What?" Rodney squeaked again, looking at the couple in question, confused.

"Ha, I told you," Lorne exclaimed in victory. He quickly sobered when he caught the Colonel glaring at him in irritation, but it was too late.

Rodney pivoted around, his face turning scarlet. "No, no, no." He twisted around again. John was looking at him, eyebrow raised.

"What did you do?" John asked, his voice still low, but full of command. Lorne quickly straightened.

"I, uhm, I… nothing. I did nothing." Rodney stumbled over his words, still red. Suddenly, his hands snapped to his waist. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice rose and John was aware that they were attracting attention. He quickly glanced around. Many heads were turned to them and it was suddenly very quiet.

Jennifer and Carson both shot up at the same time and cornered their friend.

"Let's go," Jennifer commanded; her voice cold and firm.

"But," Rodney started.

"Go," Jennifer said, making clear she meant now and with no discussion.

Rodney snapped his mouth shut and followed her and Carson, his head hanging. He looked back at Lorne in dismay, who quickly grinned back smugly.

"What's going on?" John demanded, getting up again to face Lorne.

Lorne visibly squirmed under the scrutiny of his CO. This was not what he had in mind when he made the bet with McKay. Leave it to the scientist to blurt out everything and then leave you hanging.

"Everything is fine, sir." Lorne tried to look nonchalant. From the look on Sheppard's face, however, he could tell he wasn't buying it.

Sheppard arched his eyebrow even more. Lorne had known he would pay and here it came. Sheppard turned and walked away from the group to a secluded balcony.

Lorne sighed and his shoulders fell as he followed.

"Dr. McKay and I made a bet," he admitted as soon as the door closed behind them and quickly added the terms, blushing as he knew he had taken advantage of McKay's ignorance.

Sheppard's hands wandered to his hips. "Alright," he said, surprising Lorne. "You won and McKay lost."

Lorne held in a grin, not wanting to piss off Sheppard even more and Sheppard was definitely pissed.

"Don't be too happy," Sheppard then said. "Since the bet was anything but fair, you will take over babysitting the botany department's excursions to the mainland for the next month."

"Yes, sir," Lorne said through clenched teeth.

"And I want you to make sure this never happens again. There will be no betting with missions as stake. I don't care when you lose your money, but you know that this could cause severe problems. I'm too lazy to do all the paperwork over and over again. That will be your second punishment. You will write the new mission plan."

Lorne groaned silently. This was the one part of Sheppard's job he hated the most, deciding who would go on which mission. He was always glad that it was the first task Sheppard retook after being released to light duty.

"Dismissed," Sheppard barked.

Lorne gave a picture perfect salute and turned around, his mood considerably less cheery. In the end, it was an expensive victory and he knew he had deserved the dressing down.

.

.

.

Yup, I still like to hear what you think ... ;)


	6. Change of Plans

Sorry took so long, but there is more coming soon ...

Thanks Em and Amy, you two are just great.

.

Chapter Six

.

Change of plans…

.

"I'm going to kill McKay," John mumbled, sitting down again.

"What did he do?" Teyla asked, making sure the others in the mess were busy again.

"He bet with Lorne that we're not a couple," John explained quietly. "And he was so sure about it that he took our mission as wager."

"Going to help you kill him," Ronon grumbled.

Teyla just sighed. She had so looked forward to their mission. Two nights alone with John. She loved Torren, but he had more than once interrupted their meager love life.

The rest of lunch was spent in silent brooding as every member mourned their lost two-day trip to the sunny beaches of Pegasus Hawaii.

Now they would spend their time on Iceland.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You called?" John asked walking into Woolsey's office, trying for nonchalant. He had a fairly good idea why he was here and he had already perfected the story he was about to give.

"Yes, Colonel." Richard mentioned for John to sit down, his tone formal. "Thank you for coming." He shuffled at some paper. "I got the changed mission plan and approved it. Though I would like to know why the sudden changes?"

John cringed and took a deep breath. "Dr. McKay asked to shorten our trip, as they have still a lot of data to go through and since there isn't much to explore he asked me to switch. Lorne's team had the shortest mission available." There- that was his excuse.

Woolsey raised his left eyebrow and John held his breath.

"Funny, I thought it was because Dr. McKay lost a bet with Major Lorne," Woolsey said dryly. John coughed, embarrassed at being caught lying. "I'm impressed you decided to pay."

John shrugged, deciding to go with honesty this time. "I felt it would send the wrong message not to. Though I already made it clear that I will not tolerate any bets like this again, by any one. If I catch anyone doing it, there will be consequences."

"Very good. I wanted to out a halt to this, too, but I'm glad to see you already did."

"Major Lorne apologized for his slip of common sense, and I'm willing to blame it on the time spent doing nothing on Earth and the past two weeks here. Still, there needed to be consequences, so I punished him with a month's worth of babysitting duty on the mainland."

Woolsey nodded approvingly. "I'm going to have to think of a proper punishment for Dr. McKay," he added.

John nodded, all humor gone.

"So you will visit the Ishrans," Woolsey stated.

"We announced our visit for Tuesday in two weeks. I know it's winter, but it should clear up by that time. They usually clear the path to the gate. It shouldn't take more than two hours to reach the settlement."

"Alright," Woolsey started to say, but then stopped abruptly. "That's the day we're expecting the Daedalus," he exclaimed.

John smirked. It also was Rodney's punishment. "Oh, we could still reschedule," he offered halfheartedly, that had been another reason he had decided to accept Rodney's wager.

Woolsey shook his head. "No, that's alright. I think I can handle our guest. Although, I would prefer if Teyla would stay here in that case?"

John smirked, but nodded. "I will talk to her. I'm sure she will be delighted to help." And happy to be able to stay here he thought. She liked the Ishrans, but preferred visiting in the summertime.

"Good," Woolsey said. "I also wanted to inform you that Dr. McKay tried to get out of the missions, but I declined."

"Thank you, sir," John said.

Woolsey shrugged. "If everything works out as planned, you and your team should only be gone for a few days over the next couple of weeks, and the trip to Iceland shouldn't take more than eight hours."

"Let's just hope the weather holds."

"It's winter. I realize if a storm comes up you'll be trapped, but we have to take the chance."

"I know." John nodded solemnly. Spending a night or two on a planet that, even in summer, was so cold you had to light a fire at night had been much more appealing with the thought of having Teyla with him to warm him.

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?" John asked. He wanted to finish a few things before turning in for the night and it was already 1900 hours.

"That is all for now. I have sent a memo to the senior staff. We will start with our morning meeting tomorrow."

John nodded, a little grumpy. He had enjoyed his free mornings with his family. "Then I'll see you at 0700."

"Not really. I took the liberty and scheduled the meeting at eight hundred thirty hours. This way, I will be able to finish a few things before that."

"Great," John stated, grinning. "Then, I'll see you at 0830. Have a nice evening, sir."

"You too, Colonel."

John stood up and walked over to Amelia for his last evening check. Ever since he and Teyla had become a couple, his late night round had become an early evening round, as nowadays he had other plans on things to do at night besides walking around Atlantis.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Sheppard!"

John stoically ignored Rodney's yell and moved on. Not in the mood for his accusations, for the past few days John had either ignored or evaded Rodney. Rodney still blamed John for his losing the bet.

John, on the other hand, was pissed at Rodney for betting over his private life, gambling with a mission, and instead of admitting that he had made a mistake, blaming everyone else.

"Come on, wait!" Rodney yelled even louder than before.

John sighed and finally stopped to let Rodney catch up to him. Once again they were attracting attention. "What?" John barked.

For a moment Rodney looked taken aback, but then he crossed his arms over his chest, his face taking on a hard edge. "Tell Woolsey that I will stay here," he said without preamble.

"Nice try, but you're coming with us," John answered and moved on again.

Rodney opened his mouth in protest, but before he could start, John turned and cut him off. "Cut it out, McKay, and suck it up. It's your fault and yours alone we have to go to Iceland. I told you more than once that Teyla and I were together and so did Jennifer. Heck, you were even in our new quarters more than once."

Rodney's face fell and he swallowed hard. John hoped he would finally give up. A moment a later, however, his arms tightened again. "Fine, if you insist, I'll go. But if I get a cold or something happens, it's your fault," Rodney huffed angrily and John shook his head, a typical excuse a la McKay.

"You won't get a cold and nothing will happen and it would still be your fault. Good night, Rodney." John turned again and moved on. To his surprise Rodney fell into step with him.

"Can't we at least take a jumper?" he whined and John knew that his sulking was over.

"No, not enough space around the gate and we don't want to cause an avalanche or scare the locals."

"Oh come on, I have seen you fly through tighter spots." There was a moment of silence. "Please, I don't want to walk through snow for two hours."

"You should have considered that before making the bet."

"Really?" Rodney said sarcastically. "I thought I would save us the trip to Haktan."

John stopped, looking at Rodney. "You didn't, and if you don't stop whining, I will ask Woolsey to send you with Lorne to the mainland."

Rodney blanched. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me," John challenged.

Rodney quickly shook his head. He sighed again.

"Listen, Sheppard, I'm sorry." John's mouth dropped opened. Before he could comment Rodney quickly added, "I'll see you at breakfast. Night, Sheppard."

John shook his head stunned, watching Rodney hurry away. "Night," he called after him.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Honey, I'm home," John called as soon as the door closed behind him. He barely managed to finish the sentence before bursting out laughing.

Teyla came out of the bedroom, looking at him in confusion. When he had calmed enough, he straightened and looked at Teyla.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked, worried.

John chuckled again and moved closer, taking her in his arms and kissing her. He pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"Rodney actually apologized," John told her.

"Oh," Teyla said clearly surprised.

"Torren went to bed alright?" he asked, pulling Teyla even closer and capturing her mouth.

When they broke apart to take a breath, Teyla nodded before lowering her mouth to John's again.

"I did not catch what you said when you entered. Was it about Rodney?" Teyla asked, a little breathless.

John shook his head. "It's an old joke from Earth. There's this very old TV series about a couple and every night, the husband comes home and calls from the door _Honey, I'm home_," John couldn't help chuckling again.

"So that was what you called?" Teyla asked. John nodded and started to laugh again, she joined it.

After a moment, Teyla stopped and suddenly looked serious. "You felt it fitting to call me _honey_?"

John cringed, suddenly remembering that Coolidge had called her _honey_ when she had been to Earth for her interview. He also remembered a very pregnant Teyla telling him she felt a strong urge to deck the man for that. "Uh oh. I, uh, forgot," he stammered. "I di…"

Teyla covered his mouth with her hand. "I do not feel the urge to hit you at all," she told him. Her eyes flashed. "I do, however, feel other urges that you could satisfy." She quickly claimed his mouth again in a hard and passionate kiss.

John groaned deep in his throat. With a thought, he dimmed the light and locked the door. His hands already busy trying to quench Teyla's urges right there on the couch. In his aroused and hazy state, he totally forgot to tell Teyla that she would be staying home while the team visited Iceland.


	7. This was going to be a long Day

Since I took so long lately. Here is the next a little faster ;) ... Hope you enjoy...

Thanks Em and Amy...

I want to also thank my guest reviewers, it's really appreciated.

.

Chapter Seven

.

This was going to be a long day…

.

John woke to faint light streaming through the window. The last few weeks had passed much too fast for his liking and today was the day of the mission to Iceland. He looked at the clock on Teyla's side of the bed. It was only 0315 hours and he still had one hour before he had to get up.

In the end, John had agreed to start pretty early and try to be back in time for the Daedalus' arrival. It hadn't been a hard decision. The time on Iceland was a little ahead of AST and now they would be there in time for lunch, instead of dinner.

The Ishrans had been elated as they were like the Athosians - never declining a chance to party. So they didn't mind starting a little earlier. The only downside was that they had to get up at the crack of dawn.

John shifted onto his back, looking at the ceiling. To his surprise Teyla's hand traveled up his chest and a moment later her body pressed against his. He turned his head in her direction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You did not," she mumbled back, her lips finding their way to his neck.

John groaned as Teyla's caress woke certain parts of his body. Before John could protest, Teyla's hand traveled down his stomach and he got the distinct feeling Teyla was very much wanting this reaction.

"I am still not happy," Teyla whispered when her hand vanished in John's boxers.

John shuddered and gasped, desire shooting through him and pooling in his groin.

They hadn't really had an argument about the mission. Teyla knew John was not responsible for what had happened, and she really was grateful that she wasn't required to go on the mission. Nevertheless, she had hoped John would be a little more miffed about her staying home.

He had done his best last night to show her just how much he would miss her, and he had succeeded. Now, Teyla felt the obligation to show him just how much she would miss him in turn.

She captured John's mouth. His answer was a groan that started deep in his chest, telling Teyla just how much he appreciated her touch.

When the alarm went off, both were too immersed in the other to realize.

…

John snapped awake. His heart was still racing in his chest and his breathing was still a little erratic. _That was one hell of a way to be sent on a mission,_ he thought, still a little dazed. That thought brought him back to his surroundings and the sound of the music from the alarm clock registered in his mind. He jerked up his head.

"Oh crap," he mumbled and carefully untangled himself from Teyla's naked body firmly pressed against him. He had to be in the gate room in twenty minutes.

Teyla stirred awake, and John kissed her naked shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

They had said goodbye last night in case Teyla didn't wake, and John felt that their morning lovemaking was enough of a goodbye too.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly moved into the bathroom.

Teyla slowly turned and took a look at the clock. "Oops," she said, but couldn't help the smug smile on her face. She should be more sorry that John was late, but making love to him was worth it. Still, she was surprised at just how long they had been at it. She got up, quickly slipped into her underwear, and threw her morning gown on. She could at least make him a coffee and a sandwich. It was way too late for him to get breakfast and he would have to walk quite a bit before getting anything in his stomach.

John wore a bright smile when he entered their living room with the small kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the room.

"I love you," he said, smiling as he took the cup Teyla offered him. He took a sip and sighed.

"I am sorry you are late," Teyla said after a moment. She didn't look sorry though.

"I'm not. I'm starving," he said, placing a kiss on Teyla's lips. He accepted the sandwich and took a hearty bite. "I really appreciated your goodbye," he added.

Teyla chuckled. "I did, too." Sobering, she handed him his jacket. "I know it is just a short visit, but please, be careful and come back soon."

John smiled at Teyla. "I promise." He kissed Teyla once more, not really able to take her in his arms as his hands were full. "I love you and Torren. Give him a hug for me."

"I will. We love you, too."

The door opened and John stepped outside, looking back once more. He smiled at Teyla just before the door closed.

For a moment, Teyla kept watching the closed door. Not going on the mission with John felt somehow wrong. She shook her head at herself. _John has been on many missions without me_, she thought to herself. _Yes, he has been and each time, he has either been hurt or had narrowly avoided it._ Teyla shook her head again. She needed to clear her head.

Mr. Woolsey needed her help today and John was safe with Rodney and Ronon at his side, but somehow, she couldn't shake her uneasy feeling. She would count the minutes until John returned.

She wondered if it was because of their visit from the IOA. Even if her relationship with John would not be evaluated, she felt bad for her friends whose relationships were to be evaluated. It just didn't feel right that an outsider should evaluate something as private as a relationship.

But she also understood the need of making sure that a relationship between two people wouldn't endanger those around them.

She was glad that the past weeks had shown that she and John were as professional as they always had been while on duty. The feelings had been there before; the difference was now they knew they were there. But it had not changed the way they worked together.

Although, she had to admit a few things had changed. Like the stolen kisses or the hot glances. They never let down their guard, though.

Teyla turned and slowly walked back to her bedroom. It was 0453 hours and she didn't need to be in the control room before 1000 hours. She planned to lie down and get some more sleep. Somehow, she doubted that would be possible.

XOXOXOXOXO

As he hurried along the corridor, John passed his empty cup to the first SO he could find. He had seven minutes left to get to the ready room. He made it in three. He quickly got his gear and took one of the warm parkas. When he entered the gate room, Ronon already stood in front of the gate with Amelia.

"Ah, good, you're here Colonel."

John looked up at Woolsey who stood in the command center. John nodded at Ronon who looked back wit amusement. John quickly walked up the stairs to his boss.

"We will dial in in six hours, so you can brief me if you will be able to come back or if the weather is making it impossible."

John nodded. "Alright."

"Please, be careful, Colonel," Woolsey asked and John nodded. For the past two weeks, things had been quiet. They had barely run into the Wraith or any other hostiles, and John had to admit he was getting a little nervous, too. He just hoped it wouldn't be them running into trouble.

They had been lucky so far.

"No sweat, sir. We'll keep our eyes open."

"Good. Please make sure Dr. McKay behaves."

John nodded, deciding against giving a smart retort. "See you later, sir," he said, turning around and slowly moving down the stairs. If Rodney wasn't here when he had reached the bottom, he'd send a team to Rodney's room and let him be dragged here.

John took the last step when he heard Rodney's whining voice.

"Great," he mumbled, walking over to Ronon who just smiled.

"Morning," he added louder.

"Morning Colonel," Amelia greeted, walking past him to her station.

"Sheppard," Ronon greeted when John had reached him. "You're late."

"Yeah," John smirked, deciding to leave it at that.

Ronon chuckled.

"You know it's the middle of the night. Couldn't you have chosen a decent time to start?" Rodney rambled as a way of greeting.

John just looked at Ronon; rolling his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

.

Reviews make me happy...and help me write what you love to read so tell me... pleeeeaaaasssse ;)


	8. The Mission

Have fun guys.

Thanks Em and Amy

.

Chapter Eight

.

The Mission

.

John lifted his arm, giving Amelia the signal to dial the gate, drowning out Rodney's rambling.

As soon as the connection was made, John walked to the gate, wanting to get away. His good mood was already flying out the window at lightning speed.

"You've gotta be kidding," John said, when stepped out on the other side into heavy snowfall. The sky was light grey and cloud covered.

"I'll dial Atlantis." Rodney had stopped ranting for about two seconds.

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm not going to walk in this blizzard!"

"Oh, yes you will. It's your fault we're here in the first place. And it's just some snowfall, not a blizzard," John said, starting to walk away from the gate. He did not want to be stuck here for a day or two. The clouds were light grey and not dark. There was no indication of a severe storm.

"Move it, McKay," he heard Ronon command.

"Why is it my fault?" Rodney asked in a high pitched voice.

"You do remember the bet you lost?" John asked. They had avoided the topic for the past few weeks.

"Humpf. I thought I would be right," Rodney defended.

"You weren't," Ronon groused.

"Thank you so much for your input, Mr Know-It-All. How was I supposed to know Captain Kirk here would finally step over his shadow and get together with Teyla?"

"They told us," Ronon pointed out.

"And why did she get to stay at home? If I had known that sleeping with you would have that effect…" Rodney stopped, blinking in surprise. "They told us?"

"Shut up, McKay and move it," Ronon barked. For a genius he was astoundingly stupid when it came to Teyla and Sheppard and seemed to forget that he already knew these things.

They moved on in silence for a while.

"We could at least get a Jumper," Rodney tried again when they had walked through the snow for about ten minutes. The flakes were big and wet and they already looked like Bigfoots. Or at least Ronon did. The thought amused Rodney and he almost missed Sheppard's answer.

"I'm not going to explain a fifth time why we can't take a Jumper, so go."

"Humpf," Rodney huffed angrily.

For the next thirty minutes, the team just walked on. Luckily, the snow already covering the ground wasn't that deep and they made quick progress. Still, it didn't stop snowing and John felt like a snowman when they finally took a pause under a big pine-like tree.

He shook himself, but it only helped marginally as the snow was heavy and wet, soaking through his parka.

"This is stupid," Rodney groused. "We should go back."

John was inclined to agree, but he wanted to get this visit over with and get back home where Teyla would hopefully warm him again.

"We're not going back," John said, his voice softer. He was tired of the tension. He knew Rodney hadn't meant any harm. He had just been Rodney. He should have talked to Rodney before going on this mission.

"I want to get over this," John added. He looked at Ronon who nodded emphatically. "Then, we can get back home and take care of the evaluation lady from the IOA."

"What?" Rodney asked, his voice high pitched once more. John shook his head. Ever since they had returned to Pegasus, Rodney's head had solely been in his lab. He would have to do something about it as soon as they were back.

He quickly explained about the evaluations and Rodney paled.

"Don't worry, we're not included." John waited until the end to tell Rodney that little fact, enjoying Rodney's horror at the thought of someone poking into his private life.

"Thank God we're gone," Rodney said suddenly. "Maybe we can stay 'til evening?"

They quickly got ready and moved on. For the rest of the way, they stayed on safer topics to John's relief.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Teyla," Amelia greeted, walking into the living room.

"I have coffee," Teyla offered her friend, knowing that she had worked the night shift and had only gotten off duty at 0500 hours.

"Great, thanks," Amelia said, sniffing at the cup and inhaling deeply.

"Did you see Colonel Sheppard this morning?" Teyla asked, wondering if he had managed to be on time.

Amelia chuckled. "He was on time, although he seemed a little flustered and out of breath."

Teyla quickly ducked her head. "He was a little late this morning. I might have switched off his alarm," Teyla hurriedly defended, blushing at the little lie.

Amelia chuckled. "But they did head out on time; even though Dr. McKay was a few minutes late and in a bad mood."

Teyla shook her head, sorry for John.

"Woolsey said he would call the Colonel in…," Amelia took a quick look at her watch, "in one and a half hours to see if they will be back in time."

"Thank you," Teyla answered. That meant she could talk to him, too.

"Ant Melia play?" Torren interrupted the two women's conversation.

Teyla chuckled. "Yes, Torren. Amelia is going to play with you in a minute."

"No, Dada," he said, pouting and sitting down, his little arms crossed over his chest.

"Daddy is working. He told you last night when he brought you to bed," Teyla said and Torren nodded, smiling again by the he turned back to his blocks.

"If he keeps asking for John, just remind him."

Amelia nodded.

"You are really alright watching him?"

"Yes," Amelia chuckled. "I took a nap and I slept before getting on duty. I'm fine. You go take care of our guest."

Teyla nodded, looking at the watch. It was time to go. The Daedalus had called earlier and would be here at 1100 hours.

Teyla got up. "Okay, Torren, be a good boy for Aunt Amelia. I will come by later."

Torren looked up.

"Bye, mama," he answered, his lips jutting out.

Teyla bent down, placing a kiss on her son's head. He had gotten so used to having her and John around that he didn't seem very eager to be alone with anyone else. But he would get used at being watched by others again.

"Please, call if he is being difficult," Teyla said, moving to the door.

"Bye, Teyla," Amelia said, settling down next to Torren.

"Goodbye."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Good, you're here."

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Woolsey," Teyla answered, turning to Mr. Woolsey as he walked to her side. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Good morning, Teyla. Thank you for helping. The Daedalus will be here any moment."

"Very well," Teyla said. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Let's wait in the conference room," Woolsey offered and the two moved on. On the way, they discussed their plan regarding their guest once again. Teyla and Woolsey would divide taking care of their guest. Teyla would be at her side for the day, showing her around and Woolsey would take over tomorrow and make sure she knew what she was allowed to do and what not.

After a few minutes, the Daedalus arrived and asked for permission to beam Colonel Caldwell and their guest down.

Teyla smiled as the typical white flash appeared and left two people in its wake. Teyla's gaze immediately snapped to the woman standing next to the Colonel.

Teyla hid her smirk, taking in the woman.

They sent what John had once called a typical career woman. The woman was a little taller than herself; at least, if Teyla was right about the height of her heels. She was pretty slender. She wore a grey skirt with a white blouse.

Teyla's attention snapped to Caldwell as he introduced the woman.

"Director Woolsey, Miss Emmagen, allow me to introduce you to Nancy Harrison."

"Mrs. Harrison, it's nice to have you here," Woolsey stepped forward, extending his hand.

Teyla, too, extended her hand in greeting, inwardly wishing she could have gone with John. She was not sure if she was the right person to talk to the woman. The woman seemed nice, but just as disinterested.

Teyla was a practical woman. Most of her friends were like her. She didn't care for makeup, nail polish, or jewelry, but she had a feeling the woman before her did if she looked like that after three weeks on board a spaceship.

The woman looked around, obviously baffled by what she saw.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Caldwell asked and Teyla didn't miss the woman's sudden interest as her gaze snapped back to Caldwell, a small smile on her face.

"The Colonel and the rest of his team are on a mission." The woman's face fell a little. Clearly, she was disappointed that John wasn't here. Teyla looked at her with one eyebrow raised. What, by the Ancestors, did the woman want from John? Teyla tried to not let her irritation get in the way. Still, she eyed the woman suspiciously. "Teyla is a member of Colonel Sheppard's team," Woolsey explained to the woman. "But she agreed to stay and help Mrs. Harrison find her way around."

The woman's gaze snapped to Teyla again, flooded with interest. Teyla could barely hide her frown.

"Colonel Sheppard is visiting one of our trading partners, but should be back in the afternoon," Teyla added, keeping an eye on their guest who was glued to Teyla's lips as she spoke. "I will tell him to call you when he returns."

"That would be great," Caldwell said, nodding. "Thank you, Miss Emmagen."

Again, the woman had been transfixed, her eyes on Teyla.

Teyla couldn't help remembering the woman that had bothered John on Earth. She had been amused at first and curious to see how John would react, but when the woman had persistently tried to woo him and he had gotten more and more uncomfortable she had quickly stepped in.

She would have never thought that a woman would be this forceful in her attempts to get the interest of a man, but she had finally understood that Earth women were vastly different. She also understood that most women were more considerate and knew that no meant no.

Looking at Nancy Harrison, however, she wasn't sure. She was dressed up as if she wanted to impress someone, and from her reaction, Teyla guessed that someone was John.

Why was the woman so interested in her husband? And how did she know him?

.

.

.

A Review would be nice ...


	9. Staying the Night

I thank all my readers and reviewers. I'm sick at the moment and try to get back to each of you. Hope you enjoy.

I thank my wonderful Betas Em and Amy.

Chapter Nine

Staying the Night

"Koran," John greeted the village elder walking his way.

"Colonel Sheppard, you came."

John nodded. "Yeah, since we were already here, we decided to just come all the way."

"You were very lucky. The weather has been unusually cold for the past weeks. It only started to snow last night. Let us go inside. I am certain you are frozen."

Before they could enter, a loud growl could be heard.

"What is that?" Rodney exclaimed.

"The snow is very heavy, and there have been several snowslides already."

John smirked. "I know we said we would stay for lunch, but maybe it's better to just head back to the gate."

"I fear that it would be more secure to stay, as the way to the gate is very dangerous in this weather. It should clear in the morning and you should be able to go back in the afternoon."

"No," Rodney yelped, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Ronon's glare.

"Thank you," John quipped, not really happy either. Atlantis would dial in in three hours and he wasn't looking forward to his talk with Teyla.

Just as much from the cold as it was from the idea of spending the night here without Teyla to warm him, John shuddered. But there wasn't much he could do about it right now. He would have to smile through this.

They went into the cabin and John quickly shed his cold and wet jacket. He was grateful for the warm fire, though, and settled as close as he could with Ronon and Rodney close behind.

After a while, Koran and the other elders joined them.

John knew he was on his own navigating through the talks. Rodney had pulled out his tablet and scanner moments after sitting down and Ronon had gotten up to join his hunter friends five minutes after the elders had sat down.

John was glad he had paid attention the last time they had been here. He managed to get through the trade talks pretty quickly and move on to small talk. He even had to contribute as the elders asked about Teyla and Torren; after that he had mostly just listened and answered a question every once in a while.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla kept watching the other woman. She was smiling and, even though Teyla wanted to keep her distance, her nice and open demeanor made it hard for Teyla to do that without making Woolsey or Caldwell wonder about it.

The briefing went very smoothly and Nancy Harrison kept stressing that she had no intention to dig up every little detail of the couples lives or judge any personal relationships. She wanted to see how they behaved in stress situations. She even suggested that Dr. Jarvis, the base psychologist, could help her and that the two could discuss the best way of actions regarding the different couples. Teyla was grateful that they had sent Nancy who seemed honestly concerned about poking into the private lives of her friends. This made her like the woman a little more.

A little after an hour into the meeting, her com activated and she heard John's voice.

"Teyla?" he asked, his voice a little subdued.

Teyla's hand snapped to her com. "One moment, Colonel Sheppard," she answered. "I'm in the meeting with Mr. Woolsey and need to step out."

She looked at Woolsey, and at his nod, she stood up and moved out of the room, again not missing the interest in Nancy Harrison's eyes as they followed her outside.

She quickly moved over to Woolsey's office to have some privacy.

"Teyla?"

"I am here, John," she said, relieved to hear his voice. "I am in Mr. Woolsey's office now."

"How's it going?" he asked and Teyla immediately knew what he really wanted to know.

"She is very nice and not really interested in being too nosy," Teyla said diplomatically.

"That's good," he said and to her relieve changed the topic. "Listen, there's a problem."

"Are you alright?" Teyla interrupted before he could say more, immediately worried for his wellbeing.

John chuckled. "I'm fine. We just can't walk back to the gate. It didn't stop snowing all day. We have to stay overnight."

Teyla sighed.

"Yeah, I miss you too," John said and Teyla knew they both hoped no one else was listening. "It's really cold."

"I promised to warm you as soon as you are home."

"I would love that. You're okay being on your own?"

"I have been alone many times, and I am very capable of keeping busy," Teyla said amused. "As long as you, Rodney and Ronon are unharmed I will be happy, too."

"We're okay, though I can't promise that I won't harm Rodney before getting home."

"I am certain you will not harm him," Teyla said, amused.

"I'm not," John grumbled. "He's being really trying."

"He still is your friend."

John chuckled at that.

"Is everything okay with Torren?" he suddenly asked and Teyla could hear the worry in his voice.

"Your son was not very happy that you were gone this morning and he was not happy that I left, too. Though I am sure he is very happy at the moment as Amelia has not called yet."

"He is," John admitted and Teyla could hear the smile in his voice. "I asked Chuck to patch me through to her first. Amelia is playing Twister with him."

Teyla chuckled.

"And letting him win," he added, happily. "I talked to him and he complained about me being gone, but then told me Amelia had promised him extra pudding if he was good."

Teyla groaned. "I already told Amelia I'm sure we both would appreciate if she would not bribe him," John quickly assured her.

"Thank you, John."

"I also told Torren that I'm sorry I couldn't be home tonight and that I love him."

Teyla chuckled at John's need to make sure his son knew he was loved.

"Still, could you give him a hug for me?" he asked quietly.

"I will. I love you, John." Suddenly, Teyla could hear a loud rumble in the background. John was very quiet.

"What was that?" she asked, worry coloring her voice again.

She could hear John sigh. "There have been several snowslides already," he explained, his voice carefully undisturbed. "But they have been far away. We just hear the echo. It's still pretty loud, though."

"Are you really safe?"

"Koran said that we are safer here than walking back to the gate," he explained and Teyla could hear that he was trying to convince her as much as himself.

Teyla kept from pointing out that she knew he was worried.

"I love you, Teyla," he said after a short pause, and Teyla knew he was going to cut the connection.

"See that you can come home tomorrow."

"I'll come back as soon as I can," John promised and the connection cut a moment later. Shortly after that the gate shut down.

Teyla sighed and waited a moment before returning to the conference room.

"Is everything okay?" Woolsey asked as soon as Teyla walked into the room.

"The team is unharmed. The weather, however, makes it impossible for them to return. They will stay with the Ishrans for the night," she explained. "Colonel Sheppard has ordered for calls to be made every four hours in case something happens; there have been several snowslides already, though they have been in some distance from the settlement."

"If it's okay with you," Caldwell said and quickly stood up. "I will fly over and pick up the team, just to be on the safe side."

Woolsey looked at Teyla thoughtfully; something must have shown on her face as he started to nod. "Thank you, Colonel."

"We should be back in eighteen hours," Caldwell said, already on the move.

Teyla settled in her chair. After Caldwell was gone, Woolsey spoke up again. "I think we have been discussed everything we need to for now." He looked at Teyla. "Is it still alright for you to show Mrs. Harrison around?"

"Of course," Teyla answered smiling, glad to have a distraction.

They got up and Mr. Woolsey left the two women alone.

"If you don't mind, I will first show you the way to your quarters, and then, how to get to the mess and infirmary from there."

"That would be great."

"My son Torren and my friend Amelia will join us for lunch later, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Nancy quickly answered.

"Very well," Teyla nodded. "Amelia has to work in the afternoon and I just found out Torren's father won't be back in time to watch him. I will have to put him down for his nap, but after that, he can be watched by another friend."

"Please, I wouldn't mind spending the afternoon with you and your son. I also think that I might need a little break after lunch to just get settled in my quarters."

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrison."

"Please, call me Nancy."

"Very well, Nancy. Please, call me Teyla."

The two women shook hands, Teyla leading the way. They walked the hallways and Nancy tried to memorize everything that Teyla explained.

They walked in silence most of the time; Teyla was giving Nancy time to absorb everything.

After a while Nancy's curiosity perked up again and she decided to see if she could ask some personal questions.

"You're usually on away missions with Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes," Teyla answered smiling, but confused by the question.

"And you have a son? How old is he?"

Teyla chuckled at Nancy. She knew that even if there were women working in dangerous jobs on Earth most quit when they became pregnant.

"Yes, Torren, he is sixteen months old."

"And you still work on a gate team?" Nancy asked again, this time awed.

Teyla chuckled again. "Being a mother does not make me incapable of working on a team."

"Oh, I didn't mean that you're …. I'm just surprised." Nancy stammered, fearing she had offended Teyla. "I don't really know anything about your work other than that it's dangerous."

"I do understand that our cultures are vastly different and, yes, it is dangerous. But I keep fighting in the hope that my son will have a different life."

Nancy chuckled relieved. "That I can understand."

The two chatted on while walking to Teyla and John's quarters.

"How long have you been married?" Nancy asked and Teyla's gaze traveled to her ring.

"Sometimes, it feels like forever," Teyla evaded.

"I know what you mean." Teyla wasn't sure, but the other woman sounded bitter. "I felt that way, too."

"You are married?"

"Kind of," Nancy stated then quickly changed the topic. "Your husband will join us later today?"

"No, he is off-world and will not come back for some time." Teyla was confused at the woman's reaction. If she was married, what did she want from John?

"Oh, he is on a gate team, too?"

"Yes," Teyla answered, opening the door. She was curious now, so she decided not to tell Nancy that John was her husband. It was still a secret anyway. As far as Teyla knew, only Mr. Woolsey, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter knew. And she only knew about the last two because they had sent a present and a card.

"Mama," a small voice called happily. Torren was walking to her as quickly as he could.

He giggled and then looked around, spotting another person. "Dada?" he called, peering behind Teyla.

"Daddy is still working," Teyla said, picking up her pouting son.

"Dada tum bad soon," Torren told Teyla, chewing on his hand.

"He will as soon as he can. He told me to give you a hug."

Teyla settled her forehead against Torren's and hugged him to her exactly the way John always did, she turned to Nancy. "Torren, this is my new friend Nancy. She will accompany us to lunch and spend the day with us. Nancy, this is Torren and my friend, Amelia Banks. She works in the control center and is the partner of Ronon Dex who is also on my team."

Amelia greeted the woman, before turning back to Teyla, her face curious. Teyla indicated that they would talk later and then turned back to Nancy smiling.

"Let us go eat," she announced and Torren squealed in delight, making the women laugh.

XOXOXOXOXO

John sat at the fire, looking outside. It still hadn't stopped snowing and they had heard the rumbling noises all afternoon. He still wondered if they were really safe, but the noises had always been far away. Jura, Koran's daughter had explained that usually not this many avalanches could be heard, but the weather had been unusually cold and the new snow didn't hold on the icy ground, causing the slides.

John turned back to look around the room. Rodney was sitting next to Ronon, both drinking beer.

"Why did you have to drag me here?" Rodney suddenly exclaimed. Thankfully, his voice was so slurred that even John needed a moment to make out what he had said.

"Still your own fault," Ronon growled, equally as drunk as Rodney and obviously, better able to understand Rodney's babble.

"Thanks, Caveman."

"Okay, that's it! Just shut up and be nice, both of you. We were invited for dinner and the night; we're going to play along. Or do you want to walk back to the gate in the dark and through your blizzard?" John hissed, fed up with the whining.

"Next time, take Teyla," Rodney stated.

"Gladly. She doesn't complain at all," John said before adding in a low voice, "and keeps me warm at night."

"What was the last part you mumbled?"

"Just shut up McKay," Ronon and John said at the same time.

.

.

In danger of repeating myself still like to hear from you ;).


	10. Inappropiate Interest

Hi guys!

So sorry really wanted to update yesterday, but we had guest yesterday and on top I acquired the worst cold I've had in years.

Thank you so much for your reviews.

To make it up you'll get two chapters tonight. Just need to tweak a little in the second and then I'll post it.

.

Chapter Ten

.

Inappropriate Interest

.

Nancy sighed, looking around as she settled on the balcony, finally alone. For the past few hours, Teyla had shown her around and helped her find her way. It was so much to take in.

They had talked of many things, but to her chagrin, John hadn't been included.

She was glad she had decided to take a break after lunch and spent some time in her quarters. Her mind was full and she needed some time to sort through her feelings and thoughts.

She couldn't really grasp the other woman yet. Though she was very nice, she also seemed distant. She was an impressive and strong woman, but also a real diplomat. It hadn't escaped Nancy's attention that every time she had asked personal questions about Teyla's relationship, the answers had been evasive. The only straight answers she received were about Teyla's people and her son.

But then, she'd also changed the topic when it had come to her marriage. Her answer had been 'kind of'; which was true. Officially, she was married. In reality, she didn't know.

Grant was everything she had wanted John to be. The only problem was he wasn't John.

The trouble had started after John had contacted her to help him. As a director, she had started to understand what it meant to have to keep things secret. She had started to understand John and that had been the problem. The more she had started to understand, the more she had started to miss him.

She had started feeling guilty about her confused feelings for her ex. The worst was she had taken out her anger at herself on Grant.

"I can't help you. I love you, but you have to figure out what you really want!" Grant had told her. "Why don't we take a break and see what happens?"

Nancy had been shocked and relieved at the same time. Time would help her to understand and, just maybe, she could find John and talk to him, too.

Of course, Nancy hadn't been able to locate John at first. He hadn't answered her calls either, but then she had been invited to meet with the President.

She vividly remembered the day she had been at the White House. She had had no clue what they wanted from her, and when they started to explain to her about the Stargate, she had thought at first it was some sort of game. But then, they had showed her the Gate and explained what they wanted her to do.

"You want me to evaluate the relationships?" she had asked in disbelief, blinking from O'Neill to the President, both nodding back.

"We want someone who is objective and unlikely to try and put politics into this. These people deserve to be together. Just make sure they aren't going to get each other killed in the meantime."

Nancy had nodded and looked at the list.

"Talk to them. See if they might need counseling."

"That's a long list," she had said, looking down again.

O'Neill shrugged. "They live far away from here," he said. "You don't have to evaluate all the names on the list, just the ones with the E's next to the names. Those couples are working together on regular basis."

"You alright with this?" the President asked and then, it was Nancy's turn to shrug.

"Another Galaxy is just fine with me," she had said, glad to have a reason to run away.

"Good."

She had been stunned to learn that John was there too, the military CO. She would be able see him and see what was possible.

Nancy sighed again. She needed to find out more about John. She would try at dinner to get some answers regarding him.

She wondered how well Teyla really knew him. John had always managed to find friends easily. His inability to open up to people had made most of the friendships short-lived, though. At least, the ones outside the military.

Even though they had been married a few years, Nancy barely knew anything about John's military friends, other than most were dead. He had never wanted to talk about that.

Her thoughts came back to Teyla and she wondered about her husband. She had studied her list, but Teyla hadn't been on it. None of John's teammates were. Her husband had to be from Earth, though. They had talked quite a bit about the Athosian culture and, even though they had something similar to an Earth wedding, rings were not part of that tradition and the ring Teyla wore was definitely Earth design.

She pondered about what to ask Teyla, should she tell her that she was John's ex-wife or should she just say that she knew John from before?

XOXOXOXOXO

"Good evening Teyla, Torren," Nancy greeted, stepping out of the door.

"I hope you enjoyed your free time," Teyla said and the three walked to the mess.

"Yes, I took the time to get comfortable. I have to say that the quarters are very nice and the view is breathtaking."

Teyla chuckled. "Atlantis never ceases to amaze me. Even after living here for over five years, there are many things to explore."

"I can imagine. It seems like an awesome place to raise children."

"You do not have children?" Teyla asked, suddenly interested.

"No," Nancy chuckled. "My husband and I never had the time."

Teyla smiled, not sure if Nancy really was as unaffected as she seemed. "You are still young," Teyla offered.

Nancy chuckled again. "I'm forty-six. My time for children has passed. But thanks."

"Oh," Teyla breath, surprised. She had never thought about how old Nancy was.

"How old are you?" Nancy asked.

Teyla looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, I forgot that you probably have another measurement of time."

"We do, but Dr. Beckett made the calculations and, according to him, I'm thirty-five."

"How old is your husband?" Nancy couldn't help, but ask.

Now Teyla chuckled "He just turned thirty-nine."

Nancy paused for a moment; John had just turned thirty-nine, too, what a coincident.

"How is it working on a gate team?" Nancy asked, changing the topic. "I mean, with just men?"

Teyla chuckled again. "I would not trade it. I love working with my team."

"And your husband doesn't mind?"

"He does not."

"How are your teammates?"

"They are my brothers and best friend. They protect me if necessary and I protect them. At times, they are like big children and I would like to knock them down. We fight together and sometimes each other. We hurt together and we watch out for the other. We are a family and I would not trade any of them."

They walked on in silence and Nancy wondered how to asked Teyla about John directly without making her suspicious. Suddenly she got an idea. They were just entering the mess, so she decided to wait until they were seated and, hopefully, alone.

To her chagrin, they were soon joined by Teyla's friends and obviously John's, too. They had already started to eat by the time everyone settled. During the meal, questions about John and his team as well as the worry for their safe return were the main topics. Also plans for the next movie nights were made. Though Nancy couldn't asked the questions she had intended, she still learned a bit about John.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering. You're on a team with Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Mr. Dex," Nancy asked when she and Teyla were finally on the way back to Nancy's quarters. Torren was fast asleep in Teyla's arms.

Teyla nodded, watching Nancy curiously.

"You said that you are like a family?"

"Yes."

"Even with the Colonel?" Nancy asked carefully. "Don't get me wrong, but my first husband was military too. I know the type."

To Nancy's relief, Teyla smiled softly and didn't seem offended. "I do not know what type you talk about, but Colonel Sheppard is my family."

Nancy got the feeling that there was more to it, but couldn't pinpoint it. "Isn't it hard with him being the big boss and all?"

Teyla's eyes tightened some. "I follow Colonel Sheppard of my own free will. We are equals."

"Really?" Nancy asked surprised.

"Colonel Sheppard's way of leading is unique. We trust each other and our teamwork is based on this trust. He is a great leader and trust is a very big part of our lives here."

"I heard a lot of rumors on the spaceship."

"What did you hear?"

"That he is a hero."

"You could call him that."

"And that he was willing to sacrifice himself more than once."

"He is very passionate in protecting those under his command."

Nancy acknowledged Teyla's answer, but moved on. "That he is closed off and has a lot of affairs."

Teyla tilted her head. Nancy seemed extremely interested in the last part.

"Someone even called him 'Captain Kirk'." Though Nancy seemed amused, Teyla could tell that she really wanted to know. It seemed like the woman wanted to know if John was available.

"Colonel Sheppard is my best friend and he is no Kirk. We are his family, though he might seem closed off with others, with us he is not. But he does not trust easily."

"So, he is available."

Teyla's head snapped to Nancy, but the woman's head was turned away, obviously embarrassed at her slip.

"No," Teyla said more forcefully than she had intended to. Fighting to keep her voice even, she added, "he is not 'available'."

Nancy's head snapped to Teyla. "Sorry, I know it is none of my business."

"No, it is not," Teyla said, counting to ten silently. "I am sure that Mr. Woolsey made it clear that the relationships of the senior staff were not part of your evaluation."

"They are not and I'm sorry. My curiosity got the best of me."

Teyla nodded once, secretly glad that they had reached Nancy's quarters.

"I wish you a good night. There will be a guard in front of your quarters. If you need anything or have a question, just ask him. Mr. Woolsey will be here at 0830 hours for breakfast."

"Thank you, Teyla. I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Do not think about it further," Teyla said out of politeness.

John was her husband and she would make sure the woman kept away from him. He didn't like being the center of attention and he didn't like overly enthusiastic women. Teyla was surprised by the force of her own feelings, but John had been very uncomfortable when the woman had forced herself upon him in Hawaii and he had been too polite to push her away. Teyla had sworn to herself not to let him be subjected to unwanted attention again and she would protect him.

"Thank you."

"Good night," Teyla added, turning on her heels.

The door closed behind Nancy and she was glad to be with someone else tomorrow. She had been surprised at Teyla's claim that John had a relationship. Was it really true or had she just said it?

She had met most of the people that were John's friends here. She had been impressed at the sheer number of people claiming to be John's friends, but none of the people had been introduced as Teyla's husband or John's supposed girlfriend.

That convinced Nancy that Teyla had lied, but she would find out as soon as John was back and she could talk to him without Teyla or anyone around.

She couldn't wait to see John in private.

..

.

Pleaaaasssssee Review.


	11. Trapped

As promised two on one day.

Thank you Em and Amy for making it readable.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

Trapped

.

Teyla rolled onto her back and watched the light of the moon fade for a moment as a cloud passed by. She had not thought that sleeping without John would be this hard. In her defense, she also worried for his safety, and that of Ronon and Rodney as well.

They had dialed in again to tell the team that Caldwell was going to pick them up, and while talking to John, they had heard another loud noise and then exclamations. Obviously the snowslides had gotten much closer to the settlement than the Ishrans had thought possible. They still claimed that the village was secure, but she had heard the worry and doubt in John's voice, had felt it through their connection.

There just was not much she could do right now. She slowly sat up. It was only 0200 hours, but she was tired of trying to sleep. She got up and grabbed her bathrobe, tying it tight around her.

She only lit the small table lamp in the living room and threw a quick glance in Torren's room. Her little son was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Her gaze settled on John's picture hanging over the railing of Torren's bed.

Torren missed his chosen dad and had whined until Teyla allowed him to take the picture and put it there, though, of course, she had needed to help.

Looking at John's picture, Teyla suddenly perked up, recalling something John had shown her.

"Oh," she breathed and quickly turned around; she crossed through the living room to the other side of the room. There was another hallway leading to two more rooms, one used as a guest room and one as John's home office.

She walked straight into John's office, looking at the boxes still lining the wall. Upon returning to Pegasus, John had decided to get some of his personal belongings out of his vault and with it the few pictures he had from his past.

Teyla had been honored when, one night, John had taken them out and started to tell her who the people in it were.

"_Okay, TJ's asleep," John announced as he walked past Teyla on his way to his office. Teyla looked up from her comfortable place on the couch, her book in her lap. She pulled it up again and decided to read on; sure that John would not come back for some time, but suddenly he was back. _

_Teyla had been so immersed she hadn't even heard him return. She looked up from her book when John settled next to her, a box in his hand. She lowered her book again. _

"_What is this?" she asked, curious. _

"_I thought you might want to see a few of my pictures," he said blushing. "We don't have to if you'd rather read."_

"_No," Teyla had said, quickly putting her book on the couch table and getting closer to John. "I would love to see them."_

_She pushed him into the couch pillows so she could snuggle against him. His arm settled around her, pulling her in as he got comfortable._

Teyla pulled out the box and opened it. She rummaged through it, after a few moments, pulled out a picture with a triumphant "Ha".

_John started to pull out one picture after another. He didn't comment on all of the pictures, sometimes, he needed a moment to find the right words, but they had time. Teyla just let him find his own pace._

_He pulled out the next picture and froze. Teyla looked at the picture. It showed a much younger John standing next to a woman in a bridal gown. Teyla only looked at the woman for a moment, much more interested in John._

_She felt John take a deep breath and kiss her temple. She turned to him and her lips quickly captured his._

"_You know," he said, breaking the kiss, his head resting against hers. "When I got married the first time I thought I was in love."_

Teyla returned to the present. This time, she looked at the woman in the picture and couldn't help laugh.

"Nancy," she chuckled, shaking her head as she looked at the woman again. A much younger version of Nancy Harrison -then Sheppard- looked back at her, grinning happily.

"_You were not?" Teyla asked when the silence stretched on. _

_She felt his head shake. "Nancy impressed me. She was sexy and smart and able to stand up against my father. I liked her for that. At first, she was fairly easy going and, I felt comfortable, and I thought that I loved her." His voice was still low and Teyla felt how hard it was for him. "We married too fast and even though she loved seeing me in my dress blues, she hated what the job entailed."_

_He sighed._

"_It was over before it had really started. I promised myself to never get in a situation like that."_

_Teyla turned to him frowning_. _"Is that the reason you never made a move?"_

_John chuckled. "Made a move?" _

_Teyla shrugged. "Is it not the right term?"_

_Instead of an answer, John kissed her again. _

"_Teyla Emmagen, you're the only woman for me. I love you more than anything else." He paused for a moment. "Not really. Well, I love Torren just as much," he admitted. "But I never made a move, because you were - are- too important to me. I was afraid of losing you, because of my inability to have a working relationship. I'd rather be your friend, than your ex. You're my best friend and the only woman I've ever truly loved. You're my life."_

_Teyla swallowed her tears, turning to John, who let the picture fall back in the box._

"_You are my best friend and the other half of me. I love you as much," she answered, her voice heavy with emotions. _

_Their eyes locked and all emotions were easily traceable in their eyes._

Teyla snapped back and took a deep breath to stifle the surge of desire, remembering how they had celebrated their love for the rest of the night.

She looked back at the picture. She wondered what exactly Nancy wanted from John. To John's knowledge, Nancy was married. She had also told Teyla as much.

Teyla put the picture back. It didn't matter what Nancy wanted. For John, she meant nothing more than a friend he used to know. Nancy was his past. She and Torren were his future.

Thinking of John, a deep worry suddenly settled in her core. The urge to see him and hear him became unbearable. She took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. John hadn't been gone for a whole day and, still, she missed him terribly.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Only a half hour had passed, but on Iceland, it was morning and the Ishrans would have started their day quite some time ago. The next dial in should be soon.

She decided to be present for that and quickly returned to her bedroom to get dressed.

Before she left, she exchanged the baby phone for a radio, in case Torren woke.

XOXOXOXOXO

John groaned as he followed Ronon and Rodney to their room. He was actually thinking of asking Koran for another room. They really had to talk about the 'drinking on other planets' habit his two teammates seemed to have developed since their mission to Eire.

In front of John, his two friends walked arm in arm, singing loudly, to two different songs. John sighed as he walked after them. Seriously what the heck, he had hoped to get at least a few hours of sleep, but feared the pair would enter a snoring competition as soon as their drunken heads hit their pillows.

Both stumbled and then started to laugh. _Great._ He could just guess who would have to get up and keep the fire going all night.

The two stumbled again and John shook his head, but then, he felt the whole building shake and heard a loud growl. The next moment, he felt like he was being thrown around in a tilt-o-whirl. He tried to keep track of Ronon and Rodney, but something impacted with him and pain exploded throughout his body.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was hit again and thrown into darkness.

…

John snapped awake. He listened in the darkness, surprised that Ronon and Rodney weren't snoring at full volume. He realized that he was cold and cursed inwardly that he had forgotten to set his watch to get up and check the fire.

With that thought John realized that he couldn't remember going to bed at all. He clearly remembered that he had decided to collect his drunken teammates and go to bed, but after that…

John decided to get up first and then figure out what was going on. He was starting to shiver. Where the heck was his blanket anyway?

John shifted or at least he tried too, as a sudden sharp pain shot through his lower back. A fierce cry escaped his throat and he collapsed back on his arms, panting hard. Hot tears streamed down his face.

With the pain came the realization that he was stuck and something heavy pressed on his legs and most of his back, making it hard to breath. His ribcage burned. He was sure at least one of his ribs was broken and several had to be cracked.

He tried to calm his breathing as every breath worsened the pain. He tried to move his legs but they were wedged in for good. At least, he still could still feel them. His legs were cold and something wet was running down over them. Water maybe?

He also felt something wet pooling at his lower back. Since the liquid was warmer than the stuff running down his legs, he guessed that it had to be blood.

He wriggled his toes and was glad to still feel his boots. Thank God, he had kept his warm boots on.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened and the picture of Ronon and Rodney walking in front of him when everything around him had started to shake and fall apart. A snow slide, John realized. He brought his arm under him and lifted his torso as far as he could. Thankfully, soft light illuminated his surroundings.

He carefully breathed against the stabbing pain in his lower back. He had a fairly good idea where that pain came from, but decided to ignore it for now. He needed to find Ronon and Rodney and make sure they were alright.

Okay, maybe not alright, but at least in one piece and alive.

"Oh Crap," he breathed out in horror when things came into view. He was in a bubble, for the lack of a better word, surrounded by debris mingled with snow. He could see daylight stream through some holes in the ceiling. At least that was what he thought as he had no chance to see for sure. He only managed to lift his body enough to look straight ahead and left and right.

A sharp pain dropped him back on his mattress and John barked out a laugh as he briefly wondered how in hell he had managed to end up on a bed. But the pain that brought quickly turned his laughing into a sob.

Suddenly, John felt extremely tired and cold, but he had to find his friends. He needed to know where Ronon and Rodney were.

John shifted his head, trying to figure out if he found any indication on where he was. His gaze fell on an oddly shaped object about two feet from his face.

John jerked and started to fight as he realized that he knew that shape. It was a foot in a standard military boot and, from the size it had to be Ronon's. John felt something slip from his lower back and a new pain exploded from there as he strained and pulled at the debris.

He saw the wall next to him crumble and Ronon's shape come into view. Though John fought, he could feel his consciousness slipping.

"Ronon," he tried to call, but his voice caught in his throat and instead a groan escaped him. Out of the corner of his failing vision, he saw Ronon's head snap to him and though he wasn't sure, he thought he heard Rodney call his name.

With a sigh, John slipped into the blessed, pain free darkness.

...

Sooorrryyy, please don't hate me and review, please ;)


	12. He married Teyla

Em thanks for helping me out and make this readable. Amy thanks for taking a last look.

.

Chapter Twelve

.

He married Teyla

.

Ronon lifted his torso from the cold floor. He lay on his stomach while his leg was trapped, making it impossible for him to get up and turn around. He squinted through the semi-darkness, glad that finally light was coming up. He had woken quite some time ago, but had just now found Rodney's still form, just out of reach.

It was still too dark see very far and he only knew it was Rodney because a ray of light had highlighted him. The scientist was obviously knocked out as he hadn't reacted to Ronon's calls. Rodney's back was to Ronon, so he had no idea how bad his friend was injured.

He wanted to reach him, but when he had tried to free his leg earlier, the wall of debris behind him had started to shift; he quickly had frozen, afraid to bring everything down on him and his team. He was pretty sure that there was another opening behind the wall. His lower leg disappeared just under his knee, but he could move his foot in circles on the other side. Every move sent stabbing pain up and down his entire leg, though and he could tell that his knee was swollen. Despite his rich consumption of alcohol, his mind was clear and sharp. He clearly remembered that Sheppard had been right behind him and Rodney.

He also remembered he had just managed to grab McKay the moment he had realized something was wrong and everything had started to fall apart around them. They had turned and McKay had grabbed for John, something Ronon had never thought possible for the scientist. He still believed that Rodney had actually managed to grab John, so he had to be here somewhere.

He lifted up again twisting and turning. The light was stronger now and he really could see. The space they were trapped in was quite vast, and the sunlight streaming through various holes indicated they were close to the surface. But, looking around, his worst fear became sad clarity. Sheppard was not with them. He turned, scowling at the wall holding him in place; he shifted his leg again, but once more, part of the wall started to crumble down.

He turned back to McKay; he needed the man to wake up. He needed him to find Sheppard.

"McKay," Ronon called, eying the cave hoping it would hold, "Rodney."

"Humgpf," Rodney suddenly groaned, shifting.

"McKay," Ronon said again, hoping his friend would react to his voice and that he wasn't too wasted to help.

Rodney shifted again. Ronon watched him bring his arm under his torso and slowly get up.

"Easy, buddy," Ronon said, worrying as Rodney still hadn't made any indication he was aware of him. He watched Rodney's back slowly sway; as the scientist seemed captivated by something in his hand.

Thank God, there was enough light from above to see. Koran had been right. The sun was out today. Ronon needed to get Rodney to turn around.

"Hey, McKay, you okay?" he asked again, but still got no reaction.

Suddenly Rodney surged to his feet, swaying slightly. He finally turned. Ronon could see a deep gash on his friend's forehead, blood covering part of his face and left shoulder. _Shit_.

"Sheppard?" Rodney called his eyes wild as he searched their ice cave. When his eyes fell on Ronon, he quickly moved over. "Ronon!"

"Rodney?" Ronon asked when Rodney stood in front of him looking absolutely confused.

"Your leg is trapped," he stated, pointing at Ronon's foot. "We're trapped. Where's Sheppard?"

Rodney looked at Ronon confused, than sat down heavily, rocking back and forth. Luckily close enough to Ronon. Again Rodney eyes shifted to his hands, finally Ronon could see what his teammate was holding, his breath caught in his throat.

His hand snatched the object from Rodney's grasp, holding himself up on one arm. He swallowed hard.

He lifted up the chain holding Sheppard's dogtags, but his gaze was fixed on the other object attached. Since when did John carry a ring with him? He had seen his dogtags often. There had never been a ring.

Ronon looked at Rodney who also seemed mesmerized by the ring. Rodney was ghostly pale.

"I just remembered," Rodney said his voice slightly panicked, but low and breaking with emotion. "The airport … they told us they were together."

Rodney made a noise between a whimper and a sob. "And Jennifer told me and John, he …" Rodney gulped. "He told me over and over again."

Rodney's eyes suddenly snapped to Ronon's and the Satedan could see pain and fear. "When we flew the city back home, he thought I wasn't listening. I really wasn't, but I just remembered." Rodney broke off. "I killed him."

"We will find him," Ronon stated firmly, wondering what Rodney had wanted to say. Right now the scientist was making even less sense than when he babbled about science stuff.

"I killed my best friend because I forgot. I knew and I forgot."

"This is not your fault," Ronon said, feeling totally unequipped to handle Rodney. Sheppard or Teyla usually dealt with a panicky Rodney. He just watched with amusement and needled the scientist. Now, he needed to calm him.

"I made the bet," Rodney almost shouted.

"Calm down. He's here somewhere."

Ronon looked back at the chain and took in the ring again, _what the hell_?

"He married Teyla," Rodney exclaimed, obviously startled.

"What?" Ronon's head snapped up to his teammate.

"He told me when we were in the Chair Room. I was busy checking the readouts and I think he wanted to see if I was listening. I was too busy and did not remember until just now. I saw the ring and I knew there was something significant about it. He married Teyla!" the words tumbled out of Rodney's mouth so fast Ronon had no idea what to make of it. Could it really be? It would explain the ring. "I think on Hawaii. He also told me that he moved," Rodney mused now.

Ronon looked at his friend again. Was he telling the truth?

Rodney looked so miserable there was just nothing Ronon could do. He had no clue what to say. He needed a moment to swallow what Rodney had just told him. It made sense that the two would marry - the Earth form of bonding. Still, he was surprised that they already had, but then they had been in love for six years.

If they had, Ronon amended. It could still be that Rodney was just confusing things. He obviously had a head injury. "Rodney calm down, we'll find Sheppard and bring him home. This is not your fault."

Ronon started to wriggle his leg. Pain shot up and down, but he didn't care. He needed to be free and find Sheppard. Rodney was surely not going to be a big help.

The wall behind him shook again. Ronon held his breath. A moment later, it gave way, crumbling to the ground. His head shot around and he could see …

"Sheppard," Rodney yelled, scrambling over the debris. Ronon's head snapped to the ceiling as he watched it warily, but nothing moved. He turned and limped after Rodney to John's side.

Ronon got down next to the Colonel to gauge the condition their team leader was in. His friend was ghostly pale and breathing heavily. He was buried from his shoulders down and Ronon guessed that the weight pressing down on his friend made it hard for him to breathe. He lifted his hand and pressed his fingers into John's neck. After a moment, he could feel a fast staccato beating against his fingertips.

"We need to get him out of there," Rodney said, starting to clear the mix of debris and snow from their friend with his bare hands.

"Stop," Ronon yelled. "When we don't watch out, he will be buried completely." Ronon paused frowning. When had he become the reasonable one, anyway? No time for this. He eyed the mountain on their friend. From the looks of it most had to be snow.

Rodney froze, looking up horrified.

"We need a plan," Ronon said slowly, wondering what to do.

Rodney lifted his hand to swipe the sweat from his forehead, except when he took his hand away, it was covered in blood. All color drained from his face and he made a choking noise.

Ronon quickly looked up seeing the scientist sway. He jumped up and moved over to guide him to the floor. He looked around and luckily found a pillow. He quickly stripped the cover and handed it to Rodney.

"Press it to your forehead."

Rodney nodded dumbly and pressed the improvised dressing on his cut.

Ronon looked around. They really needed a plan. He hobbled back to John and got down again. He needed to check his friend. There were no obvious wounds, but he had no idea about the part of John buried under the debris.

"Co..ne…Sh..par… pl…e…co..in." Ronon heard without warning. Rodney's head snapped around, too.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla stood on the walkway, her gaze fixed on the gate, while her hands held the railing in a death grip, her knuckles standing out white.

For the past hour, they had tried to hail the Ishrans and their team, but no one had answered. Teyla was far beyond staying calm, there was just nothing she could do. The Daedalus should have reached the planet thirty minutes ago, but they hadn't heard a word from them either.

Woolsey had put a hold on all Gate travel, just in case the Daedalus dialed in. A medical team stood ready at the side. Teyla watched Carson check their supplies once more before looking back at the gate.

Deep down, Teyla knew they would need it. Something had happened. She just hoped it wasn't too bad. Abruptly the gate started to spin and before Teyla could think twice, she let go of the railing and ran for the gate.

She was halfway down the stairs when the event horizon settled and the shield snapped into place. For a painstakingly long moment, nothing happened.

"Atlantis, this is the Daedalus. We found your team. Have a med team ready. They will be there in a moment," Colonel Caldwell's voice reverberated over the speaker, throwing the whole gate room into action. Before Caldwell had finished, Carson and his med team had taken positions next to the gate. Three teams, three gurneys in an orderly line.

The shield flickered out of existence; the gate rippled, expelling the Chief Medical Officer from the Daedalus walking next to a stretcher unmistakably holding John.

Teyla froze, studying the scene. Her beloved husband was unconscious and attached to various mobile machines and IV's that were carried or placed around him, an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

The team passed without stopping long when they placed John on the first gurney. The exchange between the two docs took all of ten seconds. Carson nodded and the team started to move while the Daedalus' doctor stayed behind.

The gate rippled again and Ronon and Rodney appeared, both supported by medics, but at least they were upright and conscious. They looked worried and urged the medics to move faster.

Teyla quickly moved over to them.

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of worry. She heard Woolsey stop next to her.

"Snow slide," Ronon gaffed as he was helped onto one gurney, obviously not happy about it.

"It's my fault," Rodney exclaimed and Teyla quickly looked at him.

"Do not be foolish, Rodney," she said. "There is no way you could have foreseen this."

"No, but I could have used my brain and remembered what you told me. What he told me," Rodney seemed unable to stop and Teyla wondered if it was because of the head wound. He waved after the med team caring for John.

"Rodney, calm down. We will discuss this later," she said as they started to move after the other team.

..

.

Okay you read it, but do you like it enough to review?


	13. Back Home

Okay let's see what happens next...;)

.

Chapter Thirteen

.

Back Home

.

Morning came much too soon for Nancy's liking. She had tossed and turned all night. She was angry about her slip last night and was still surprised by the force of Teyla's rebuff.

She knew from now on questions about John were off the table. Teyla would not answer any and she had to tread carefully not to anger the woman even more. Teyla obviously felt the need to protect her chosen family and John clearly belonged to it.

Nancy just hoped she could talk to John before Teyla had a chance to tell him about her interest. She knew John was uncomfortable with overt admiration or interest and would retreat. She needed a more subtle approach or John would evade her.

Suddenly she sat up in bed and chuckled. She would be spending a good portion of the day with Atlantis' leader; so she would try to make sure she was in the gate room when John returned. She would be the first person he would see coming back.

With that thought, getting up only seemed half as bad. She desperately needed coffee; checking her watch, she saw that Woolsey should be here soon. She readied herself, wanting to look extra good to catch John's eye.

By the time she was done, Woolsey was late and she wondered if she had missed the doorbell. She decided to check in with the SO in front of her door.

She opened the door and found Woolsey talking to the SO. Upon seeing him, however, she knew something had happened. His chipper mood from before had vanished and he looked tired and tensed. The SO did, too.

Woolsey turned to her after a moment.

"Good morning Mrs. Harrison," he greeted. "There are a few things we have to discuss," he added without waiting for a response. Whatever had happened had to be bad.

"Of course," Nancy said.

"I'm sure you're hungry," he said, motioning in one direction and Nancy fell into step with him. "I could use a cup of coffee."

"That would be very nice," she answered.

"Good."

Their walk to the mess was silent. When she took in the mood around her, she realized that not only Mr. Woolsey's mood had changed. It seemed the whole expedition was suddenly more subdued.

The people they met looked tense and when they were talking, it was only in hushed and whispered voices. The difference became even more obvious when they entered the mess. The atmosphere yesterday had been lively and animated. Today, Nancy could only describe it as eerie.

The most prominent sound was the sound of clattering cutlery. Nancy swallowed and quietly followed Mr. Woolsey. When they had settled, Nancy looked around and then at Mr. Woolsey, "Has something happened?" she asked in a low voice.

Mr. Woolsey cleared his throat. It felt like the tension around them increased and people around them stopped talking to hear what was spoken. "Uhm, yes. I'm sorry, it has been a hectic morning," he said, coughing. "Colonel Sheppard's team was caught in a snow slide and had to be rescued."

"Is John alright?" Nancy blurted, realizing belatedly that she wasn't supposed to know Colonel Sheppard and that it might have been smarter to ask about the team instead of just about John.

Woolsey's right eyebrow shot to his hairline.

"I know Colonel Sheppard from the past," she quickly added. There was surprise in Woolsey's face as well as doubt and Nancy wondered if Teyla had talked to him.

Woolsey looked at the woman before him. Teyla had asked him last night to assign someone else to Mrs. Harrison. The usually even-tempered Athosian had been very passionate in her dislike of their guest, so Richard had been surprised and demanded an explanation. He hadn't liked what Teyla had told him. Obviously, Nancy Harrison was interested in Colonel Sheppard and her little slip right now confirmed Teyla's story.

He wasn't sure if he believed her claim that she already knew the Colonel, and there was no chance to verify it either. Colonel Sheppard would most likely be unconscious for a while and he didn't want to ask the General. After a few moments, he decided to just give her the basic information, so she had the same knowledge as everyone else.

"Colonel Sheppard and his team got caught in a snowslide off-world and got hurt. They are currently being treated in the infirmary," he said carefully. "That was the reason I wanted to talk to you. The snowslide destroyed a big part of the settlement of our friends and they asked for help. Several teams are already on the planet to help, as well as part of our medical staff."

"I think my evaluation can wait for a few days," Nancy quickly threw in, glad to have an excuse to stay longer. "I think there are more important things."

"That is a very generous offer, but unnecessary. Though, Mrs. Sh … Emmagen is not able to help you as planned, I thought it best to continue. I ordered Major Teldy and Dr. Jarvis to help you. Major Teldy will mostly help you to reschedule your appointments. Dr. Jarvis will meet us in my office, so the two of you can discuss how to move on."

Nancy didn't miss Woolsey stumbling over Teyla's name and wondered what he had meant to say in the first place. She was chagrined that her chance to see John first was now blown, but she still planned to get her way and see John before Teyla could tell him what she had asked.

"Whatever you wish," she said pleasantly. She watched him for a moment as they finished eating. On their way to the control room, since they were practically alone, Nancy decided it would be best to come clean.

She cleared her throat. "Listen, Mr. Woolsey, I know you wonder about my intentions towards Colonel Sheppard, but like I told you, I know John Sheppard. Very well, actually," she looked at Woolsey out of the corner of her eyes and could tell he still was undecided. "I'm sure the Colonel is not very forthcoming with anything regarding his private life. He never was." Woolsey shrugged, nonchalant.

"I'm not sure he ever told you he was married, but he was."

Woolsey froze for a moment. He actually knew that.

"I'm Colonel Sheppard's ex-wife," Nancy said confidently, "and as such I would like to know how badly he is injured."

Woolsey stopped and Nancy did, too. His face was carefully composed. "I actually knew that he was married before, but with all due respect … as you said yourself, you're his ex-wife and as such have no rights. I would like to give you answers, but it is not my decision. It depends on what the Colonel's family decides."

"That would be Dave, then," Nancy knew Dave would give her anything she asked for.

"Actually, no," Woolsey said firmly. "Colonel Sheppard has a family here and they have his power of attorney. I will talk to the Colonel and them, and let you know."

Nancy was shocked and groaned inwardly. That would be a problem; Teyla would make sure to keep her away.

"Thank you very much," Nancy said, trying to keep neutral. "I would appreciate that."

Woolsey nodded and they moved on. Nancy was relieved to learn that John was obviously conscious.

XOXOXOXOXO

Teyla stood at the window, her arms over her chest as she waited for Carson to tell her that John was going to be fine. He would be fine.

Ronon and Rodney slept in their beds behind her and Amelia had taken Torren for a walk and to get lunch. She turned when she heard a groan and the rustle of fabrics.

Jennifer was already at Rodney's side. The scientist sat in his bed, eyes wide and plainly confused. He was looking for something.

"No, No, NO," he whined, his voice getting louder with every 'NO'. "I had them. They were right there," he said miserably. "John … It's all my fault. He is dead and it's all my fault."

The noise woke Ronon, too.

Rodney kept mumbling and looking around while Jennifer struggled to keep him calm and in his bed. He had a concussion and, like Ronon, bruises and cuts, though Ronon had a broken kneecap and a dislocated knee, too.

"Shut up, McKay," Ronon growled, suddenly standing at Rodney's side. "Sheppard's going to be fine."

"Aye, he is," Carson's voice confirmed. Teyla quickly turned around, relieved to see John being wheeled into the room behind Carson.

His face was as white as the sheets covering him. Teyla sighed. He wore a nasal cannula and, not only one, but three IV bags hung from the pole next to his bed, two clear and one obviously holding blood. They settled John next to Rodney and placed several monitoring devices around him.

Rodney kept his eyes on John.

"Ronon back to bed, now," Jennifer ordered and the Satedan followed begrudgingly, hobbling back to his bed.

While John was settled, Carson quickly explained what they had found. "The Colonel has bruises and contusions all over his body. His back and lungs are bruised as well as his legs. His right kneecap is cracked and his left ankle sprained. His right wrist is broken. We decided to put it in a splint instead of a cast so we could set the IV's in that side, and give him the left to use."

He took a deep breath and Teyla wondered what else was there as none of the injuries listed explained the five hour surgery he had just undergone.

"The last and most severe injury was a stab wound in his lower back," Beckett disclosed and Teyla gasped.

"Who stabbed him?" Rodney asked from his bed, still confused, but at least calm.

"We found some glass in the wound. We think that he probably was stabbed by a broken window, but it's just guesswork. However, the glass nicked his kidney and that's what took so long to repair."

"But he is going to be alright?" Teyla asked, walking over to John and pushing his hair from his forehead. Now that the nurses were gone, she felt more comfortable touching him and she had burned to touch him the moment he had been wheeled in.

"Aye, he is. It's going to take some time, though, and he will be our guest for most of it."

That announcement was followed by a snort from Ronon.

Carson and Jennifer rolled their eyes, knowing that keeping the Colonel in the infirmary as soon as he was awake and coherent was probably impossible.

"I need to give it back," Rodney suddenly exclaimed and started to struggle again.

"What?" Carson asked, quickly moving over to help Jennifer.

"The ring. I need to give the ring back," Rodney said, wildly looking around.

"Rodney, there is no ring," Jennifer tried to calm him, confused by his outburst.

Ronon cleared his throat and everybody looked at him.

"He is talking about Sheppard's dogtags. They are in my pants."

He quickly explained that Rodney had grabbed for Sheppard when they had been hit by the slide, but only had managed to pull off his dogtags.

"And the ring," Rodney said yet again. Jennifer shook her head and sighed. She would almost take Rodney's whiny self over his confused state right now. He was so doped on pain meds that he obviously felt no pain.

"Okay, I'll get it, but first I want you to settle again Rodney," Jennifer said.

Rodney finally looked at her. "I'll get the ring," she stated again.

"The ring," he said yet again.

"Yes, the ring." Finally the words seemed to sink in and Rodney started to relax.

"The ring, you found the ring," he kept mumbling repetitive.

Jennifer nodded and turned away after two minutes she was back holding Ronon's hidden clothes.

"Don't believe they will stay here," Carson threw in, seeing the glee in Ronon's face about seeing his clothes. The Satedan shot a glare at Carson.

"There is no ri…" Jennifer started to say as she rummaged through the pants, but then cut off.

Jennifer's eyes snapped to Teyla who was suspiciously silent. She pulled her hand free and held up the dogtags for everyone to see. Only she didn't hold them up by the chain, but by a ring. The ring."

"John and Teyla are married," Rodney announced, settling in his bed and pulling his sheets to his chin as he closed his eyes. "He told me and I remembered," he blurted sleepily and obviously proud that he remembered, but totally wiped.

Jennifer and Carson were looking at Teyla whose gaze was fixed on John. Ronon sat on his bed; arms crossed behind his head and a big grin on his face.

.

.

Thank you for your reviews. You made me very happy.


	14. My Prince on the White Horse

Here you go with the next. Thank you for your reviews. Em thanks for holding my hand and fixing my mistakes. And thanks to Amy for giving it the final touch.

Chapter 14

.

My Prince on the White Horse

.

Teyla bit her lip, feeling her friends' eyes on her. Who would have guessed that Rodney had listened and a head injury would make him remember? She just wished John was awake. He had been the one to tell Rodney and now she needed to explain.

She slowly looked up at the faces surrounding them.

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer still held John's dog tags and his ring. "Are you really married?" she asked into the silence, curious.

Teyla opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, John came to her rescue.

A long and pain filled groan came from his throat and the alarm of a monitor shrilled. Both docs surged forward and Jennifer threw the chain at Teyla, who quickly pocketed it and followed both docs, taking a place on the opposite side of John's bed.

John's face was marred with pain and his eyes squeezed together; his breath coming in short labored gasps.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Carson asked; his hand against John's good wrist. Jennifer stood next to him adjusting the monitor that was still blaring and the nasal cannula.

When John didn't react, both docs looked up to Teyla for help.

Teyla bent over John and settled one hand on his arm and the other against his face. She quickly brushed her lips over his left eyebrow.

"John, can you open your eyes for Carson?" she asked; her voice soft and her lips close to his ear. She quickly retreated to be able to see his face.

He opened his mouth, but instead of words, a soft whimper escaped him. It hurt Teyla to see him in so much pain, but Jennifer was already administering stronger pain meds in his IV port.

"Colonel," Carson said again and John actually turned his face a little to him. "Just let us see those hazel eyes of yours for a moment." When nothing happened, he added, "I'm sure your wife would appreciate being able to see your eyes, too."

It was a low blow, but it had the desired effect. John's eyes flew open, but only for a second before falling shut again. The next few moments were spent watching John's fight against his eyelids. A few more tries later, John looked up at Carson, his eyes small slits and his forehead creased in a frown.

"Ronon? Rodney?" he breathed after a moment, his voice rough and faint. Talking apparently took a lot of energy out of the ailing man.

"It might have been better if you had followed their example and drunk a little more," Carson said teasingly. "Ronon broke his kneecap and dislocated his knee, and Rodney escaped with only a cut on his forehead and a mild concussion."

While Carson was talking to John, Jennifer had handed Teyla some ice chips which she began feeding him. His eyes were on Teyla, his gaze ever so often switching to Carson as he talked.

"But otherwise they are fine. You, on the other hand, kept us busy as always."

John smirked.

"And as always, you have a mind of your own and wake up, even if we would prefer you to stay asleep a little longer," Jennifer added from the side.

A small smile appeared on John's face, despite being in pain.

"Though I have to admit, if I had a wife like Teyla, I would want to wake as soon as possible, too," Carson said, clearly teasing again.

John quickly favored Carson with another glance, frowning again before looking at Teyla, he had already been wondering if he had heard right.

John and Teyla's eyes flickered to Carson and then back to each other. John was obviously confused.

"Rodney remembered that while we were flying back home, you told him that you married Teyla," Ronon grumbled, having caught the whole exchange. "He told me when we were trapped and he thought it was his fault you were dead," he added.

"Not dead," John grumbled.

"No, you are not," Teyla said, sounding more serious and shaken than she had meant to. John's eyes snapped back to her, and she could see the worry and pain in them before John closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry," he mouthed to Teyla, opening his eyes again and pressing her hand softly.

Teyla just smiled back, shaking her head. "There is nothing to be sorry about. You are here."

John's eyes suddenly closed again and after a moment they snapped opened. He blinked heavily, fighting to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep," Teyla told him, stroking his cheek lovingly. He watched her a moment longer, his eyes soft and transmitting his love for her. After a moment, his eyes closed again and this time stayed closed.

"That's better," Carson announced satisfied, looking at the monitors.

"Thank you, Carson," Teyla said, stroking John's hair back once more. She pulled a chair close and settled down, keeping John's hand in hers, needing the contact as a reminder that he was going to be fine. John shifted slightly towards her, seemingly needing her closeness, too.

"Okay, some ground rules," Carson said watching as Jennifer settled next to Rodney who had miraculously slept through the whole thing. "My patients need rest. I only want one of you here at the moment." He pointed at Teyla and Jennifer. "And that includes Miss Banks, too."

"Hey," Jennifer protested, but Carson cut her off. "Rodney is your partner and you're biased. You're not here as his doc at the moment."

Jennifer bit her lip, nodding after a moment.

"And I want you to rest, too, Ronon."

Ronon grumbled and settled deeper in his pillow. "It's the middle of the day," he mumbled, his face sour.

"I have to check a few things anyway." Jennifer stood up and walked over to Teyla.

"Congratulations," she said, smiling at her friend. "You are not off the hook, though. I want an explanation and a detailed account of when, where and how."

"Thank you," Teyla returned the smile, grateful Jennifer allowed her to stay first. She was sure John would most likely not wake for a while, but still it felt right to stay for now. "You will have your answers," she promised, secretly glad that John had woken at just the right moment. He was her prince on the white horse coming to her rescue when needed.

"Amelia will be back soon with Torren and we will make a plan to stay with our men," Jennifer told her. "No discussion on that," she added when Teyla opened her mouth to protest.

"Very well," Teyla said, smiling again, realizing that her family had grown even bigger and now included the women her teammates had chosen to be with. Teyla was stunned. Just a short while ago, John had been the lone wolf and she the one with a broken relationship and a kid. Now they finally were a real family, bonded for life.

Carson stayed at the door until Jennifer was gone. After he left, she pulled her chair even closer to John, after pressing a kiss against his temple she settled her head next to his.

When Carson checked on his patients not five minutes later Ronon's snores mingled with Rodney's, filling the room.

Walking further into the room, he found that Teyla too had fallen asleep, her head resting on John's pillow, his hand in hers. The Colonel had further shifted towards the woman next to him, now lying on his side.

Carson quietly moved over and, after checking his incision, placed a bigger pillow against the Colonel's back to keep him from rolling back. Lying on his side minimized the pressure on the Colonel's wound anyway and would be beneficial in the long run.

Good thing Teyla had stayed. He left smiling, glad that the two had finally found each other.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nancy smiled down at John, standing next to his bed. It had taken her almost two days to get to him. She had been in the infirmary several times and had managed to watch him from afar. He was better guarded than a criminal and almost never alone.

His teammates were in the same room, and one of the girlfriends or Teyla always were there, too. The only persons that she hadn't encountered yet were John's supposed girlfriend and Teyla's husband.

Nancy looked back at John, studying him and his obvious injuries. He lay on his side; several pillows had been placed against his back to keep him from turning onto his back. She could make out a brace under the sheet around his knee and his foot was propped up. His left hand lay in front of him and his right was in a splint resting on his hip.

Her fortune today was that everyone was at the mess for dinner. She had been in the infirmary with Dr. Jarvis and had been lucky as the good doc had been needed. Nancy had offered to wait and then had vanished into a corner with her tablet pretending to work. The corner had been in direct view to John's room and so she had heard Dr. Beckett throw everyone out and saw them leave.

For the first time, John had been alone. Nancy had waited and when she had been alone had, quickly moved into the corridor to John's room. She had frozen in the door, cursing inwardly when she found Dr. Beckett still sitting next to John.

Frustrated, she had stayed in the door watching John from afar. Then to her immense relief a nurse had hurried past her into the room to get Dr. Beckett for an emergency.

Nancy had waited a moment, but then had quickly moved to John's bed where she stood now.

She looked back at him. John was pale and in a deep sleep. Studying his face, she had to admit that he was still as handsome as he always had been. His face had been the reason she had taken an interest in him in the first place and the fact that he had seemed completely oblivious to the reaction of women towards him.

She had been the one to initiate the contact.

She looked at his hands, but there was no ring, no indication that he was in a relationship. Nancy came to the conclusion that Teyla had lied to her and that John was single. But not for long, she decided.

Things had changed, she had changed, and she wanted him back in her life. All that she had learned about him had helped her see him. She knew him, knew what she had to do to get him back. She knew that she would have to be the one to make the first move.

She took his uninjured hand in hers, but after a moment he stirred and pulled his hand free, moving it out of her grasp and under his face. Nancy chuckled silently; he still didn't like physical contact, not even when he was unconscious.

She couldn't help brushing his hair back and again he shifted away from her touch. To her chagrin, he tried to turn on his back. A pained groan escaped him and he moved even more, his face marred by a frown.

The machine next to him issued a loud beep, and Nancy decided it would be better to leave before she got caught.

She couldn't help but grin as she walked out. He hadn't changed. Not a bit.

...

Hope you like it.


	15. Mysterious Visitor

Chapter 15

Mysterious visitor

John startled awake and blinked around in confusion. He lifted his head a little, but the door was to his back so he could only see what was in front of him. He hated to lie this way, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He let his head drop back on the pillow again and sighed. He was exhausted. He considered calling out, but Beckett had thrown everyone out because he had wanted John to rest and calling out right now would make Carson aware that he was awake again.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been here, touching him. A shudder ran down his spine. It hadn't been Teyla and he hadn't liked the touch. He shifted, trying to get comfortable again, but things just didn't seem right and his back hurt. He turned his head and caught a whiff of perfume in the air. It seemed familiar, but couldn't remember where he had smelled it before.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to have Teyla at his side. He was in pain and felt vulnerable. He wanted his wife with him. The thought made him smile despite the discomfort he was in. _His wife_. He couldn't believe the cat was out of the bag and that Rodney had been the one to blurt it out.

He had been so sure he would never remember as he hadn't given any indication he had heard, but head wounds brought out the strangest memories. They had talked this morning, or better said, Rodney had ranted and ranted, swapping between apologizing and accusing while John had tried to stay awake, but at one point he hadn't been able to and had just fallen asleep.

At least that was what he stubbornly told himself. Carson asserted that John had passed out because his blood pressure dropped, as John had kept taxing his body by fighting to stay awake.

By the time he had woken in late afternoon, Rodney and Ronon had been temporarily released until after dinner so John could rest. John had been embarrassed by that and even more chagrined that Carson had also sent Teyla off to go to dinner with Torren and everyone else.

That had hurt the most. John missed Torren. He hadn't seen the boy ever since bringing him to bed the night before they had left three nights ago. He would ask Carson later if he could allow Torren to visit. John wanted to see his son.

John couldn't help yawning. He hadn't been awake for more than a few minutes and it annoyed him that he felt so weak and tired.

He pulled his hand out from under his pillow and looked down at it, confused why he had put it there in the first place. Looking at his hand, he suddenly realized that his ring wasn't there. He shifted, issuing another groan as the movement pulled on his back. His good hand snapped to his neck, but his dogtags were missing too. God, had he lost his ring?

His heart rate spiked and the traitorous monitor next to him gave another warning sound.

"I thought we agreed you would sleep?" Carson's soft voice asked from behind, startling John again, resulting in yet another warning beep from the monitor.

"My ring," John blurted, his voice heavy with sleep and panic, his hand patting around his chest and neck in hopes of finding his chain.

Carson walked to the other side to face John and stopped his hand. "Colonel, calm down. You're just going to pass out again."

John's gaze snapped to Carson, glaring at the doc.

"Your wife has your ring and your dogtags," Carson soothed further.

"Teyla has them?" he asked, studying Carson to see if he was really telling the truth.

"Yes, Rodney had them and he gave them to Teyla."

John released a breath and nodded relieved, his eyes already closing again, all energy spent.

"Okay, Colonel, time to sleep."

John grumbled again and Carson knew him well enough to know it had been a curse, even though he hadn't understood a word.

John was getting stronger much faster than they had thought and, in a day or two, they would have start worrying about how to keep him in the infirmary as he was planning to release Ronon and Rodney the next day.

He randomly thought that just maybe the best would be to release the Colonel to rest in his quarters with Teyla around to keep an eye on him.

He could tell that their bond had grown even deeper now that they were together. Carson was sure John would do anything to keep Teyla happy, and Teyla would make sure John kept to Carson's rules.

Carson settled back in his chair and looked around again, wondering why John had woken in the first place. When he had left, the Colonel had been fast asleep, and he was sure he hadn't been woken by a nightmare as he had seemed confused but calm, until the moment he had realized that his ring had been gone.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he remembered a woman standing in the hallway when he had left. He leaned forward checking the board, but no nurse had been in here.

He shook his head. He was getting paranoid. There could be a thousand reasons John had woken. Looking at the man now, however, he wasn't so sure. John was still too weak to stay awake for any length of time. He shouldn't have woken.

"Do you have a new nurse?" John suddenly asked, this time startling Carson. John had his eyes closed and was obviously not intending to open them.

"Did she wake you?" Carson asked, not really answering the question and glad the Colonel was still too weak to realize his evasion.

John nodded, his eyes still closed.

Carson bit his lip. So someone had been in here and it hadn't been one of his nurses or from his medical staff. All had been in the main ward, and everyone knew that only Marie was allowed to tend to the Colonel when he slept. John didn't trust easily and only a few nurses could care for him without waking him every five seconds.

The only question now was who had been in this room. Carson waited until John was asleep again and then moved into the corridor just outside the door. He activated his com and asked Woolsey to come to the infirmary, as there was an urgent matter he needed to discuss in person.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nancy Harrison was sitting in her corner again when Dr. Beckett hurried past her and into John's room. Her eyes were glued to her tablet, though she was not really seeing what was in front of her. Had they discovered her intrusion this fast?

Before she could dwell on her musing much longer, Dr. Jarvis showed up and the two left for the mess, discussing their couples from today.

Nancy couldn't help feeling smug. She had seen John. He hadn't been aware of her, but it didn't matter. She could reach him and soon she would see him again, no matter what Teyla wanted. John belonged to her and Teyla would have to learn that John did have a woman in his life.

When they entered the mess, her gaze was automatically drawn to Teyla who sat next to a tall man with shoulder-length blond hair. That had to be Teyla's husband as he was holding Torren, who seemed especially happy today. Nancy was a little confused, though. The boy didn't look a bit like his father.

Her gaze shifted to Ronon and she quickly turned around. They had met at the funeral and Nancy didn't want Teyla or the others to know who she was. She wanted to talk to John first, needed to make her move without them interrupting.

The line moved slowly, so Nancy took her time studying John's friends.

Suddenly movement shot through the group and they all stood as one. The mood in the mess shifted and many people turned to look. Silence accompanied them as they left.

Nancy turned a little away as the group moved in her direction and passed her. Their faces were tight.

"Something must have happened with the Colonel," Dr. Jarvis said, her voice low. She turned back to choose her food and, after a moment, the silence in the mess broke and she could hear people speculate about what had happened.

"The team is very close?" Nancy asked, unpacking her silverware.

"They are," Dr. Jarvis answered, her voice colored with concern. "They barely leave each other's side when one is in the infirmary."

"And you think them leaving had something to do with Colonel Sheppard?"

"They were called to the infirmary, so it's a good bet."

Nancy could barely hide her concern. Was she responsible? What had happened?

XOXOXOXOXO

"I don't care," Rodney groused, his voice high pitched as he sat on his bed, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not leaving!"

"Rodney, you are fine. The cut on your forehead is healing well and your headaches are fairly mild."

"Mild?" Rodney squeaked so loud even the fast asleep Colonel jumped and started to stir.

"Rodney!" several voices exclaimed.

"Oops," the scientist said, his face guilty, but it was too late.

"Rodney?" John's sleepy voice rasped; the tone full of worry.

"Do not worry, John," Teyla said, stroking John's face soothingly, while glaring at Rodney. "Everything is alright."

John sighed in relief and relaxed again, his eyes closed all the time.

"I wanna see Torren," John mumbled. The words were so low Teyla was sure she had been the only one who had heard. The words were accompanied by a feeling of deep pain. He missed his son as much as his son missed him.

John had already asked yesterday. He had been so hopeful, but Carson had said no. He had accepted the verdict, but Teyla had seen the disappointment and hurt in his eyes. After that he had just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, but Teyla had felt his inner struggle to swallow his misery.

Torren had just cried until he had fallen asleep, when she had told him that John was still too sick to see him, not that she had told John.

During the night John had developed a low grade fever and Teyla was sure it was due to the emotional stress. She would talk to Carson as soon as the fuss right now was over.

Rodney was being difficult because Carson wanted to release him. Usually the scientist didn't need a second invitation, but the tension between them ran high, ever since Carson had informed them that an unknown person had been in John's room.

The situation was even more difficult because of the Daedalus' presence. There were just too many possibilities. After some discussion they had decided that a SO would be present in the corridor to the room to make sure no unwanted guest would intrude.

But Rodney had decided not to leave until John was released, too.

"Okay! Everyone but Teyla, out!" Carson commanded, using the fact that the Colonel was awake to force his will. Though Ronon and Rodney both grumbled, they finally left. They had decided not to inform John about what had happened. He needed his strength to recover and not to worry.

"This is not over," Rodney hissed, passing his friend, but Jennifer's firm grip on his arm said otherwise.

"We're going home," she hissed when Rodney wanted to protest and he quickly relented, knowing the tone in her voice didn't brook any argument.

"Don't worry, I'm going," Ronon grumble, leaning heavily on his crutches. "I'm bored stiff anyway."

"You'll sleep in your own bed tonight, and if you don't act like a good little runner, I'll make sure you will."

Ronon's eyes widened in surprise at Carson's blatant threat. From the look on the doc's face, he could tell he meant what he had said. Who would have guessed that the good doc could be more frightening than a wraith? Not that Ronon had ever been afraid of a Wraith, but he was afraid of Carson - at least at this moment.

He swallowed hard and let go of a string of Satedan curses, his face in a scowl. He stared at Carson hoping to win, but the doc held his gaze and after a few minutes Ronon gave up.

Carson sighed, glad to have everyone out of his hair for now. He looked back at the room only to find Teyla looking at him. Okay, maybe he wasn't done just yet.

He nodded and Teyla followed him to his office.


	16. Suspicion

Okay, I think I tortured you enough. Here is the next. Hope you enjoy. Let me know ;).

Chapter 16

.

Suspicion

.

"What can I do for you, love?" Carson asked, trying not to sound annoyed, but the past few days had taken their toll on him and he was exhausted.

Teyla just looked at him for a moment, her left eyebrow rising.

Carson coughed, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," he said, realizing his anger was unfounded.

"You are worried and I understand," Teyla said. "I am worried as well."

"Aye, I can't believe someone sneaked past us. I ordered a blood test, but I have no idea why the Colonel has developed a fever," Carson said, looking down at his papers. There had to be a reason that the Colonel had gotten a fever. He feared that whoever had been in there had done something to harm the Colonel. He just hadn't told anyone yet as he had no proof.

"I do not believe John's guest…" Teyla drew out the word, because she had a fairly good idea who had been in John's room. At least she had since she had learned that a certain person had been in the infirmary at the time. "… has anything to do with his fever."

Carson looked back at her, his face now curious. He motioned for Teyla to sit down.

Teyla took a moment to order her thoughts. "John and I married because we understood that our feelings were not new or superficial," she started. Carson nodded and leaned towards her, wondering what Teyla wanted to point out. "But these feeling are not only between the two of us; they also include our son, Torren. Torren is a small child and can express his feelings. He just cried and wailed when I told him he could not see his Dad."

Teyla looked at Carson, his face showing his progression as he processed the words. Suddenly his face lit up and then he groaned, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"But the Colonel is a stoic and private man used to deal with his feelings on his own," he mumbled. "I should have seen this coming."

"John and I being in a relationship is new terrain for all of you. It will take time for everyone to understand just how deep our bond is."

"Actually, I already figured that out. I just forgot to put your son into the equation," Carson admitted. "I just thought he wanted to get his way because he was bored. It never crossed my mind that, as a parent, he missed his son."

Carson shook his head. "He is still weakened from the injuries, but of course there had to be a reaction to the emotional stress," he summarized. "How about I sit with him and you get Torren?" Carson offered.

"Thank you, Carson!"

"No, thank you for pointing it out. As I said, the Colonel is still weak and needs rest; this fever isn't doing him any good," he paused, then looked at Teyla again. "You said that you didn't believe John's 'guest' wanted to harm him. How can you be sure?"

Teyla averted her eyes, looking at the floor. "I do not know for certain and I do not have evidence, but I do think I know who was in John's room. I will, not, however make any assumptions based on what I think."

"So you are not going to tell me?"

"I am not."

"Actually, I can understand," Carson said and the two got up. "I'll see you soon."

XOXOXOXOXO

Nancy walked into the infirmary, just in time to see Teyla and Dr. Beckett vanish into his office. She couldn't believe her luck. She had just seen the other teammates leave, too, and she knew John had to be alone.

She looked at her watch. Dr. Jarvis wouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. The guard that had accompanied her had left at the door. Maybe she could risk another visit to John. She waited a few minutes and then took her chance.

But she didn't get far. At the end of the corridor, a guard stood at attention. She needed an excuse.

"I was looking for Nurse Meyers," she quickly said, smiling.

"There is no one here, Ma'am," the guard returned and Nancy retreated, taking a deep breath. Crap! Had they figured out she had been in there? But, then, no one had come to ask her. She chose to sit down in the same spot as yesterday and work on her things.

She took her tablet, only her mind and eyes wandered to the corridor and what it held every so often.

…

Teyla stepped into the main room of the infirmary, her gaze immediately landing on Nancy who sat in a corner bent over her tablet. Seeing the woman for the first time since their unfortunate encounter that first day, Teyla suddenly felt sorry for her.

She was John's ex-wife and obviously still had feelings for him. John was a desirable man, but he was Teyla's and that wouldn't change. Nancy's heart would be broken, and Teyla knew how it felt to believe that John had chosen someone else.

Only, for Nancy, there would not be a second chance. So Teyla swallowed her anger and walked over to the woman.

"Hello, Nancy," she greeted. Nancy jumped slightly, obviously deep in thought.

"Oh, hi Teyla," Nancy greeted back, looking up.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

Nancy shook her head, smiling. "I was just thinking about a few things."

"I hope everything is well. I am sorry I could not help you further the past few days," she told her. "Have you had trouble with your evaluations?"

"No, thank God," Nancy visibly relaxed at the ease in Teyla's stance. "Though I have to admit, I still feel bad for poking around in people's lives like that." Nancy chuckled and blushed looking at Teyla. She knew she needed to get on Teyla's good side if she wanted to see John, so she decided to take a chance and go with a half-truth and a new tactic. "I'm sorry your team got into trouble. I hope they didn't get hurt too badly. I'm also really sorry for my curiosity the other day. I used to know Colonel Sheppard back on Earth and I was just curious how he's doing."

"Thank you," Teyla answered, surprised Nancy had admitted knowing John. She pondered on what to do with Nancy's revelation. "Ronon and Rodney have been already released from the infirmary." She paused a moment and then added. "Colonel Sheppard is on the mend and will be released in a few days."

"That is good news," Nancy answered. "I would still like to see for myself. You can ask Mr. Dex. He knows me. We met at the funeral of Colonel Sheppard's father."

Teyla sighed. "Colonel Sheppard is still very weak and only family members are allowed to visit; I will talk to Dr. Beckett and if he approves, I will ask Colonel Sheppard if he wishes to see you."

Nancy couldn't help smiling, having reached her goal. "He will."

"It is his decision whether he wishes to see you or not. He is not feeling well and might not be in the mood for visitors," Teyla said trying to keep her calm. Nancy seemed very sure of herself.

"I know John very well and I'm sure he will be glad to see me."

"Very well," Teyla finished, turning away angrily, but suddenly she turned back. She would give Nancy one last warning. "I do not know what you hope to achieve," she said, knowing very well what Nancy wanted. "As I already told you, Colonel Sheppard is in a committed relationship."

Nancy felt her blood boil over. Teyla was intruding in something that was not her business, John would decide. She hadn't seen John's supposed girlfriend even once. It couldn't be that serious.

"We will see what happens," she answered coyly, "but thanks for the warning."

Teyla nodded once. "Very well. I will let you know," she said, her voice colder now.

Nancy watched her leave and took a deep breath. She was a little shaken at her own bluntness, but she was done playing games.

She liked Teyla, but John didn't need to be protected. It was their business and theirs alone. Teyla would have to learn to keep out of John's private life. The first thing she would change would be the way his team intruded in his life.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Teyla."

Teyla groaned, hearing her name being called. She was starting to lose her patience. She had meant to be nice when she had talked to Nancy, but the woman had been arrogant. It had been time better spent on getting Torren.

Now she was being held up again. She turned to see Woolsey walking her way.

"I just talked to Dr. Beckett. May I walk with you?"

"Yes," Teyla said, glad that he didn't want to delay her.

"He said you have a suspicion about who was in the Colonel's room," he started, coming right to the point.

Teyla's head snapped around as she stopped to look at him. He looked straight back.

"I have no proof," she said, starting to move again.

"That's what he said. Let's see if we have a match here, because I have my own theory."

Teyla stopped again, this time confused. When Woolsey moved on, she followed.

"I had a little talk with our guest," he explained. "Where she claimed a few things I can't certify until our next dial in with Earth. What I know, however, is that she asked me to see the Colonel. Actually it was more of a demand. That I declined, but I also told her I would ask those that could decide. She was not happy to learn that it was not Colonel Sheppard's brother."

"Our guest is Colonel Sheppard's ex-wife," Teyla disclosed.

"You knew?"

"John told me and showed me pictures, though I only remembered after meeting her, and then John got hurt."

"No need to explain. I told her that his team has to decide about her seeing him," Woolsey said. "But to come back to my theory, I think it's a very unlikely coincidence that there was an intruder in Colonel Sheppard's room during the same time our guest was alone in the infirmary."

"I came to the same conclusion, but it will not matter anymore. I just had a discussion with Mrs. Harrison. I will talk to John and let him decide, but not today."

"Colonel Sheppard is your husband and it's your decision. I will leave the guard in the infirmary, though, and will ask Dr. Jarvis to not meet in the infirmary anymore. What about the other topic we discussed?"

They stopped again having reached Teyla and John's quarters.

"She will learn that John has a life and a family and that she has no place in it."

"Has she said something again?"

"It does not matter."

"Please let me know if it is going to be a problem."

"I will."

Mr. Woolsey took his leave and Teyla entered her quarters.

"Good Day, Teyla," Halling greeted her as he looked up from playing with Torren.

"Mama," Torren squealed, quickly turning around. Teyla watched with amusement as he got on his hands and knees. But instead of crawling over to her, he brought his feet under him, his butt the highest point for a moment as he straightened to standing, and then quickly toddled over to her.

Stretching her arms to him, Teyla picked him up, cuddling and kissing him before settling him against her hip.

"Good Day to you, too, Halling," she returned the greeting and sat down on the couch with Torren.

"How is John?"

"He has a fever, and Carson and I believe it is because he is missing Torren."

"Dada mis."

"Yes, Daddy is missing you, too."

She took Torren and stood him up in her lap.

"Okay, Torren you have to listen very well now," Teyla said, her voice firm. Torren's eyes widened as he looked at his mother. "You know that Daddy is very sick and that was why you could not see him."

Torren nodded.

"Do you want to see Daddy?"

Torren nodded again, his lower lip jutting out.

"Okay, you can," Teyla said, holding Torren to keep him from jumping in glee. The squeal was deafening though.

"Torren," Teyla said, her voice holding a warning. Her son's attention automatically returned to her. "You can see Daddy, but you will to have to be very careful. He can't play with you, but if you are good, you might be allowed to sit next to him. Can you do that for me? For Daddy?"

Torren nodded solemnly his arms closing around her. "Dada," he whispered, burying his head in the crook of her neck.


	17. The Discovery of Love

Here is what most of you waited for.

Hope you enjoy.

Em and Amy thanks for cheering and helping.

.

Chapter 17

.

The discovery of Love

.

The walk back to the infirmary was silent. Torren was snuggled in her arms, though she could feel his excitement of seeing his dad.

On her way she thought about Nancy and her discussion with Mr. Woolsey. She was sick of it. John needed her full attention and Nancy needed to learn the truth, but would she believe her when she just blatantly told her?

By the time she reached the infirmary, her decision about what to do was made. She would ask Carson's opinion and when he agreed, she would stop this charade. She found Carson in his office and the two sat down. While Teyla confessed to him about Nancy Harrison, Torren played on the floor with a few chosen toys.

When Carson gave his okay Teyla left to find Dr. Jarvis and Nancy. Teyla knew it would be easier to just ask Nancy to come to the infirmary, but was also sure that would raise a few questions she was not willing to answer just yet. After thirty minutes of fruitless searching she returned to the infirmary only to find Dr. Jarvis and Nancy standing with Carson.

Carson's eyes were darting around as if he was looking for an excuse to disappear.

"Carson," Teyla interrupted the discussion. "Dr. Jarvis, Nancy."

"Ah, Teyla, great you're back." he said seemingly relieved. He looked at Torren and tickled his belly while asking "You ready to see your dad?"

Torren giggled and nodded as he wriggled in Teyla's arms. "See dada," he squealed.

"He was sleeping when I left."

"Should we come back later?"

"I think he won't mind if you wake him."

"Thank you, Carson."

"Nancy, if you have time, I would like to have a word in private with you."

Teyla could see Nancy's surprise at her request.

"No, not at all," Nancy said after a quick visual check with Dr. Jarvis.

Teyla led her into the corridor and asked the SO to wait in the main room. When he was gone, Teyla turned to Nancy. "I am going to ask my husband if he would like to see you," she explained.

Nancy froze. "Your husband?" she parroted, confused.

"Yes," Teyla said. "I would like you to wait in the door; this way you can see for yourself if he wants to see you or not."

Nancy blinked at Teyla owlishly. What the hell did the woman want from her?

"You're telling me John Sheppard is your husband?" Nancy snorted at the thought. This had to be a joke.

Teyla didn't bat an eyelash at Nancy's amusement.

"You're serious?" Nancy asked stunned and with a hint of disbelief in her voice. This really took the cake. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you understand me being skeptic. You could have told me days ago."

"It is none of your business as you have been divorced for quite some time now," Teyla stated, letting go of all pretense.

Nancy huffed, annoyed. "You could have told me that you know."

"There was no need to. I would, however, appreciate if you do not intrude in my husband's room again or on his privacy. He needs rest and does not like to be touched by strangers. He had just gone to sleep when you woke him again."

Nancy snorted again. "I'm not a stranger and he doesn't like to be touched period," she stated smugly. "I know John, and he hasn't changed a bit."

"You do not know John."

Nancy crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "I know John. I know how he works, and from the way he reacted to me, he hasn't changed a bit. If you don't mind, I would like to move on. I have work to do and would like to quickly say hello. This discussion leads nowhere and you can save your storytelling skills for your son."

Nancy straightened and walked the few steps to the door. Deep down, she knew that this could blow up in her face if she was wrong, but right now she didn't care. Teyla's claim was ridiculous. Nancy was sure John had not remarried. The rumors she had heard confirmed her suspicion that Teyla was lying. There had been no wife mentioned, not even a girlfriend.

They entered the room. "Will you stay at the door?" Teyla asked in an icy tone. Nancy glared back and nodded once, knowing if she didn't agree she was out.

Teyla moved over to John, a little nervous at what Nancy would do.

"Dada" Torren said in an excited whisper. His body jerked forward in an attempt to get there faster.

"Shhh." Teyla quickly pulled him back and put her finger to Torren lips. The small boy sagged in her arms and laid his head back against her neck. "Dada," he whined, his eyes on John.

Teyla walked around the bed. She quickly looked up and saw Nancy's eyes fixed on her and Torren, her face now curious. She could not believe the arrogance this woman possessed. She had seemed so nice, but John had once said that women on earth were special that way. Nancy kind of reminded her of the woman that had forced herself on John.

Teyla took a chair and pulled it as close to the bed as she could before sitting down. She placed Torren on her left thigh, holding him with one arm. With her free hand, she took John's good hand.

Her eyes flickered to Nancy again, John's back was to the door so he would not see her and Teyla was glad it was that way. Nancy shifted, apparently trying to find a better spot to see what was going on.

Teyla returned her attention to John when he shifted, slightly tilting towards Teyla, reacting to her touch.

Teyla had no intention of waking John forcefully, knowing he would wake in his own time. She carefully pulled John's hand closer so that Torren could hold his dad's hand.

Her son grabbed it and lowered his head, lying down on his father's hand, his gaze still on John. Teyla's free hand wandered to stroke John's hair back before she cupped his cheek.

Her eyes flickered to the other woman again who had moved a little closer. Nancy was seemingly confused at John's reaction. Teyla looked back at John. His skin was hot against her hand and she could tell that his fever was persistent, but hopefully seeing Torren would really help.

Teyla could tell the moment John woke. Though his eyes were still closed, he turned his face into Teyla's hand and sighed. "I'd much rather wake with you next to me than Carson," he mumbled, his voice rough from sleep.

For a moment Teyla's gaze returned to Nancy who now stood rigid, her face frozen.

"Dada," Torren announced his presence, excited at having heard his father's voice. John's eyes flew open, and his head moved towards his son's voice.

"TJ" he breathed and Teyla could see unshed tears glisten in John eyes. He started to move, intent on getting his son in his arms. A whimper ripped from his throat when he shifted wrong and hit a tender spot. Nevertheless, he was determined and continued to struggle.

"John," Teyla's sharp voice stopped him. John was panting in exhaustion and Teyla guessed it was also from the pain of moving.

She stood up and sat Torren on the edge of the bed.

"Do not move," she told the little boy and he froze, holding his father's much bigger hand with both of his in his lap.

Teyla moved around the bed and helped John shift, so that he lay partly on his back and Torren could snuggle into his side while John could wrap his good arm around the boy.

Her eyes moved to Nancy yet again, the woman had moved back to the wall, just inside the door. Her face was still frozen, but now with visible shock.

Teyla moved back around the bed and settled next to John.

Torren really seemed to understand the need to be careful and barely moved after being placed in his favorite spot against his dad. Teyla watched John bury his nose in Torren's curly hair and take a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Teyla could feel the happiness flowing from both.

Teyla looked up at Nancy one last time; she still stood just inside the door, her face shocked and pale, eyes wide and full of pain. Their eyes met, and after a moment, Nancy turned and just walked out.

Teyla swallowed her relief. She had hoped the other woman would give up. She wanted John to recover a little more before he had to deal with his ex.

"I mis…sed … yo..u," John said, his voice waving with suppressed coughs. Teyla's attention snapped back to him. She quickly took the cup of water from the side table and slipped the straw between his lips. A relieved sigh slipped from John's throat. "Thanks," he said taking a deep breath, his voice now stronger.

"Did you miss me?" John asked, his attention on Torren who had his face turned towards John.

The little boy nodded, his hands traveling to John's face. "No dada," he complained.

John pulled Torren closer placing a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry, pal."

"All beda?"

"Getting there, but it will take some time."

"Pane?"

"For now, Mommy will have to play plane with you," John said, looking at Teyla, catching her glancing at the door again. He was sure she had been looking that way before, too. He could feel and see the tension rolling off her.

"Torren, get up and tell Daddy why Mommy's looking at the door all the time. Something worth looking at?" he asked, his tone teasing.

Teyla's gaze settled on John. Torren got up enough to spy over John's shoulder.

"No thea," Torren said, shrugging as he settled back against John, tangling his hands in the dogtags.

"Who was at the door?" John asked, frowning.

"No one important," Teyla said. John's frown deepened for a moment, but then he nodded in acceptance.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Teyla started to chuckle and the tension bled from her body.

"I know," she answered. "I love you, too."

Teyla bent over Torren to capture John's lips. Nancy was forgotten.

"Top," Torren whined after a few kisses, pushing against his parents. "No tissen."

Both broke apart, chuckling, their eyes locked.

"You feeling left out, pal?" John asked, looking at his son who most definitely was glowering from his place between his parents, shaking his head.

Nevertheless, Teyla and John placed kisses on Torrens cheeks and forehead until the room was bathed in their son's giggles. Torren only struggled a bit, obviously afraid to hurt John.

"I see our therapy already worked," Carson's amused voice said as he walked into the room.

Torren froze, watching Carson warily. "No go," he mumbled turning into John, his hand grabbing the gown John was still subjected to.

"As long as you behave, I am sure Uncle Carson will let us stay," Teyla said, her voice more confident than she felt as she stood up.

"Torren, can you sit with your mommy for a moment so I can check your dad over?"

Torren seemed to consider the request and Teyla had to loosen his grip on John before he complied. He whined for a moment in Teyla's arms before giving up and watching silently.

Teyla sat down on the bed across from John.

There was a moment of tense silence while Carson looked over the monitors and took John's vital signs. Carson turned around and looked at Torren when he was done.

"Do you promise to behave and lay quietly with your Dad, like you did?"

Torren looked a little confused for a moment, but then nodded, his arms reaching for John again. Carson took Torren from Teyla and placed him on the bed again where he immediately turned into John.

"I'm very happy with the result," Carson announced. "Your fever is retreating and your vitals have improved, so I'm inclined to let your family stay a little longer. I'll tell Marie to bring lunch for all of you."

He moved to the bed occupied by Teyla. "Why don't we pull this bed over? That way, Torren can have room to play and still be able to see his dad if he gets bored," he offered. Teyla quickly stood up and between the two they managed to pull the bed in place within a few moments.

"Thank you, Carson," Teyla called after the retreating doc.

"You're welcome," Carson threw back, pausing at the door. "Colonel, I want you to rest a bit before lunch."

John smirked, but did as he was told.

Teyla climbed on the bed. After a while, Torren joined her, and the two played quietly next to a sleeping John until lunch arrived.

It was a happy affair, as after a few minutes, Rodney and Ronon joined the family. In the end Carson and Jennifer did too, though the two docs were not really happy to see the two team members who were supposed to be resting in their quarters.

After a while John's eyes started to drop in sync to Torren's, who had started to suck on his thumb quite a while ago.

"Okay, I think it's time to go," Carson said, ushering everyone but Teyla and Torren out. John couldn't believe his luck and fought to stay awake and watch Torren sleep.

"Why don't you close your eyes? We will be still here when you wake," Teyla offered in a soft loving voice.

"Only if you lay down too," John mumbled sleepily.

Teyla chuckled, but climbed on the other bed. She shifted until she could put her head down on John's pillow, placing her right arm overhead so her hand rested on John's hair.

John grabbed her other hand and covered it, so both their hands rested entwined against Torren sleeping between them.

When Carson walked into the room a few minutes later to see if everything was alright, he found the family sleeping.

He quietly moved closer and looked at the monitors again. The fever had gone and the vital signs were almost normal. He knew he had said that the Colonel would be his guest for some time, but seeing the way he had improved in the course of a couple of hours of being with his family, it seemed best to let Teyla take care of him.

He thought for a moment. John's ankle had only been mildly sprained and was already healed, and the knee was in a brace so he could move around. He had already been up twice to use the bathroom, though he had needed help to move around, but that also could have been due to the fever.

Carson left again and decided to come back later and see how the Colonel was doing then.

.

Hope I didn't disappoint you.


	18. A tentative Truce

I'm so behind with your reviews. I'm sorry and promise to answer all and each of you until next week. Only two more chapters left. I'm going to post each day now as apology. Hope you still let me know what you think.

.

Chapter 18

.

A tentative truce

.

Nancy looked out over the ocean, pushing her coffee cup from one hand into the other.

The moon stood high in the sky and she could see the light reflect on the waves. It was a beautiful and warm night. She wondered why the expedition members apparently preferred to stay indoors.

Despite the fact that it was almost midnight, quite a few people were in the mess, eating snacks or drinking beverages alone or in groups. Scientists and members of the military mixed. Their voices carried outside, her only company.

She was grateful for the solitude and that the day was over.

The moment she had stepped into main ward of the infirmary, Dr. Jarvis had pulled her over and they had continued their evaluations, not giving her time to think. Then the couple they had questioned had gotten into a fight, and it had taken hours and hours of listening and calming to sort things out.

For most of the day, Nancy had just forgotten what she had learned, but on the way to the mess, the day had finally started to catch up with her. She had grabbed a sandwich and a cup of coffee from the tray.

On her way to find a remote table, she had walked by one of the large wing doors and had found it open. The lights of the mess had cast enough light to see and since no one had been outside, she had decided to take refuge.

She looked down at the half-eaten sandwich and pushed it further away, her hand wandering back to her cup.

Her eyes traveled back to the horizon as her mind started to replay the morning in the infirmary. She was surprised how detailed her mind was as it informed her of her defeat.

John was married. He had a son, friends, and a family.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. Though she had left the room, she hadn't gone far and had heard John and his family. His open way of speaking and reacting to his wife had baffled her and hurt even more.

Why hadn't she been able to achieve that with him?

He had never let her get that close. He had been exactly as he was this morning. No matter if he had been hurt or sick, he had pushed her away. But not Teyla. Oh, no. He had turned to her, welcomed her touch.

Envy burned hot in her belly. Teyla had it all; the husband, the kid, the life. Her life.

Someone stepped into the light coming from the mess. A clearing throat ripped Nancy from her wallowing.

She looked up to find Teyla next to her, her face hidden in shadows and her arms crossed over her chest.

"John will be released home tomorrow after lunch," Teyla said without preamble. "If you wish to see him, come by early in the evening."

Teyla started to turn.

"Teyla, wait," Nancy quickly called, her arm snatching out.

Teyla froze, looking down at Nancy.

Now that her face was partly turned, Nancy could actually see it. Suddenly Nancy felt bad and sick for everything she had done. In that moment, every reason she had left John for came into sharp focus. The distance, the fear, the worry, every night she had spent awake, lying next to him while he recovered from some trauma, whimpering in his sleep.

Teyla looked exhausted and tired.

Nancy thought about Grant and their marriage. He loved her and the truth was she loved him, too. But somewhere along the way she had forgotten what she had. She had chased that ridiculous dream of having a family with kids. Why, all of a sudden, did she want that?

She and Grant had agreed that children did not fit their lives. She covered her eyes with her hand as the full extent of her stupidity settled in.

She pushed her thoughts away, her focus back on Teyla.

"Thank you, Teyla," Nancy said, her voice firm, not showing her inner rollercoaster.

"I love John and from the one time we talked about you, I understood that he does not harbor any bad feelings," Teyla stated matter-of-fact. "Though, I do not think he has feelings for you other than those of friendship," she added a little coldly.

"I don't. I know he hasn't," Nancy quickly answered. "He never reacted to me the way he does to you."

Nancy could see a flash of smugness cross Teyla's face. John loved her and Teyla knew it.

"How did you do it?"

Teyla turned a little more confusion written all over her face.

"I heard you talking," Nancy stated. "He never talked to me like that, no matter what I tried."

"John and I have been friends for a long time. We have worked many years together before becoming a couple. He trusts me. I do not have to try anything."

A flash of anger shot through Nancy, but she quickly squelched it. Her time with John had passed long ago, but it still hurt. Nancy quickly swallowed her hurt pride.

"Thank you for letting me see him," she answered instead.

"Do not misunderstand," Teyla said, her voice holding an edge. "I am not here for you, but for him. He will learn that you are here, and I am still not sure if he really would like to see you, but he is too happy at being allowed home. He will not care tomorrow."

"But he might when being home isn't enough to keep him from being frustrated at being hurt," Nancy finished what Teyla obviously didn't want to admit.

Teyla just nodded.

"Though I don't know John like you do, I do know how he is when he's hurt," Nancy stated. "You know, I was angry when you said I intruded on John, but you were right and I realize how wrong I was. I'm sorry for how I reacted and behaved."

"I do not intend to tell John about it."

"I actually don't care about that. I know I was wrong and I hope that you might be able to forgive me one day."

"One day," Teyla agreed.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm glad John found you," Nancy said, finally getting up. "He deserves to be happy and I can tell you both are very happy."

"We are. Goodnight, Nancy.

"Goodnight, Teyla." Nancy waited a moment before following Teyla inside. Though they never would be best friends, they had found a common ground and built a tentative truce.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Easy, Colonel," Carson commanded.

John couldn't help glaring at the doc as he lifted himself into a semi standing position to transfer onto his own couch. He hadn't lifted an inch when hands grabbed firmly under his armpits. From that moment on, John was just a passenger.

Nurse Tom Mosley, a six feet five marine, carefully lifted him further and Carson pulled the wheelchair out from under him. A moment later, he was settled on the couch, against the big fluffy pillow. John grumbled his displeasure at being manhandled, but kept from voicing his anger about it, not wanting to give Carson a reason to take him back to the infirmary.

John settled into his cushion, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Carson fuss around him and tug a blanket over his legs. He glanced at Ronon, who was standing at the side grinning widely with his crutches in one hand, still wondering if the Satedan was really as bored as he had claimed when he had decided to tag along.

John looked around. Where the hell was Teyla? She was supposed to be here, but he hadn't seen her or Torren since getting ready to leave the infirmary. God, he was glad to be home and, even better, he was allowed to rest on his couch.

"Colonel," Carson barked and John's attention jumped to Carson's face. He bit his lip when he saw Carson looking at him with a mix of worry and annoyance.

"Huh?" he said, afraid to say anything stupid and not sure what he had missed.

"I said," Carson said, with a frown on his face now. "That I want you to go to bed if you feel uncomfortable, but no moving around on your own. If you pull those stitches, you will be back in my care faster than you can say 'hell no'."

John nodded once. Thank God the impact on his head had just knocked him out. John suddenly perked up.

"Colonel?" Carson asked, worried again.

John sagged back against the pillow, blushing; if he kept this up, he would be back in the infirmary before Teyla was back from wherever she went.

"Just remembered something of the accident," he quickly mumbled, eying Carson warily.

But to his relief Carson seemed rather pleased. "Aye, that's to be expected. Can you tell me what you remembered?"

John groaned inwardly. Of course he had to ask. He shrugged. "Can't really tell," he admitted sheepishly. "Mostly just fuzzy images and being hit by something."

"Can you tell me where you were hit?"

John glowered. Great. "Hmm, I think my shoulder," he thought a moment and then closed his eyes. "Back of my head," he quickly mumbled, sure he had just booked his ticket back to the infirmary.

There was a moment of silence and John got curious, so he opened his eyes. Carson looked thoughtful.

He started to nod. "That makes sense," he said, his attention coming back to John. "We already suspected as much, but as you didn't have any headaches or show signs of a concussion, we were sure it wasn't that bad."

John visibly relaxed into his pillow with a sigh. No return trip to the infirmary just yet.

"Okay, Colonel. Ronon is going to keep an eye on you until Teyla returns with your lunch. I want you to take it easy. I'll be back later to check on you."

John nodded, grinning. That's where Teyla had gone.

"Ronon, stay off your leg and use the crutches. No helping the Colonel. Teyla should be back any minute. Nurse Mosley will wait outside, just in case you need anything immediately."

Ronon made a show of using his crutches, hobbling to one of the comfortable chairs and letting himself fall down in it.

Carson rolled his eyes and moved over to the door. He called another bye and then was gone.

John sighed, relieved and snuggled into his pillow. Maybe he should take a nap. Though he could feel the various aches and pains throughout his body and wouldn't mind some painkillers, he was too happy to be home to really care.

Teyla would make sure to give him his pills as soon as she was home.

"You wanna watch TV?" Ronon's deep voice startled John from his light doze.

"Huh, sure," John answered, his eyes searching for the remote. The Satedan got up and hobbled over to the TV set, not using his crutches this time.

He hobbled back to John, handing him the remote. "Aren't you supposed to use the crutches?"

Ronon just shrugged, sitting down grinning.

"I hate to break it to you, but someone will have to put a movie in."

"Nah, McKay did something. Now you just have to use the new remote."

John's eyes snapped to the remote. "Oh" John breathed, realizing it was not the usual one.

"Alright," John said pressing the button. It took a moment before the screen burst into life.

"Cool," John mumbled, taking in the menu.

"Yep," Ronon agreed.

Rodney had somehow managed to create an interactive menu and to load all the movies and series they had into … whatever. All John had to do was search through the library and pick whatever he wanted to see. John whistled when he also found a sports section and to his surprise even the games of last week were saved.

"You wanna watch a game?"

Ronon grumbled his agreement, and John started a football game he had missed three weeks ago.


	19. The Ex

Okay guys here is the next as promised.

.

Chapter Nineteen

.

The Ex

.

Teyla turned to John, surprised to find his eyes open and fixed on Torren. He had been awake for much longer than she had thought possible.

Nevertheless, it was time for a nap and she could tell he was fighting to stay awake. His posture was tense and his face showed signs of pain and exhaustion, while his eyes just shone with happiness as he watched Torren play on his blanket in front of them.

Torren's play was a lot less animated than before, but then his nap time, too, had long since passed.

Maybe she would ask Nancy to come tomorrow. John needed rest, though she had planned to tell John about Nancy after lunch but with Ronon and Amelia present, she hadn't wanted to.

If only Ronon had been there, it wouldn't have mattered, but with Amelia? No. Though the two were a couple now and Amelia was a good friend, she was not yet a full member of their family. John had come a long way, but there were still things he preferred to deal with in private.

Even though his private now included Teyla. There were still barriers when it came to Ronon and Rodney as well, but they all knew that Ronon could see through them and Rodney never cared. They accepted them. Teyla was the only one allowed to see all of John.

Teyla wondered how John would react upon learning that his ex-wife was here. Her mind wandered to breakfast this morning. She had invited Ronon and Rodney to her quarters to tell them about Nancy.

"_I bet he's not leaving your quarters for the whole time she's here," Rodney announced smugly after Teyla had told Ronon and him who their guest was. _

_Ronon grumbled his agreement and nodded. "He's not going to like it," he added after a moment._

"_Hey, we could bet Carson that this time our runaway bride is going to be anything but and will actually do what he's told."_

"_Yeah …"_

"_Do not even think about making another bet," Teyla groused, glaring at Rodney. The scientist paled and quickly looked away. __"I told you so you would know in case she …,"_

"_Hold on," Rodney suddenly called, snapping his fingers. He froze for a moment and Teyla saw him wince at the abrupt movement of his head and the volume of his own voice. "Zelenka told me that Novak told him that this Nancy lady asked all kinds of questions about Sheppard and if he was dating anyone," he added in a lower voice, grinning like the Cheshire cat at the new teasing material he had just acquired._

"_You will not talk about this to John or tease him," Teyla hissed in a low voice, interrupting whatever Rodney had wanted to add. Rodney's eyes went wide and he looked actually quite scared for a moment. She truly had not wanted to talk about this, but it looked like Nancy hadn't been as subtle as she had thought._

"_I have talked to her. It was all a misunderstanding," she smoothly lied. "She is married herself. Ronon can confirm that. She was merely curious at how John was doing. I informed her yesterday that John and I are married."_

"_Heard otherwise," Ronon threw in, grinning. "Carson said something else."_

_Teyla groaned and finally told all that had happened._

"_John is no Kirk, and it is not his fault his ex-wife misled herself into believing he would want her back." All the frustration at the other woman's behavior had come out in her voice, but she didn't care. John was hers and hers alone._

"_I know that," Rodney said, pouting a little at being chided._

_Teyla took a deep breath, feeling bad for venting her anger at Rodney. "I apologize, but the last few days have been very demanding."_

_Ronon just snorted._

"_Tell me about it," Rodney whined, pointing at his head. "I'm the one with the splitting headache and puking attacks. My God, we all know that Sheppard only loves you. This Nancy is just a nice entertainment. There are several bets flowing around if she actually is going to make a move and what you're going to do in return. I bet on you beating her up," Rodney chuckled at some private joke no one but him knew. "Though, it would have been hilarious to see Sheppard get out of this one. He's not the most suave when it comes to blowing off unwanted attention." _

_Teyla groaned. "I assure you, she will not make a move."_

_Rodney's face fell, but then he perked up._

"_Wait, you're going to beat her up?" Rodney asked, surprised she hadn't denied that._

_Teyla glared at Rodney. "Just asking," he held up his hands in surrender. _

"_I will not. Like I said, I talked to her and she knows now that John and I are married and have a son," Teyla said smugly._

_Ronon grinned, not having missed the point of the statement. Nancy only knew the basic and probably thought that Sheppard was actually Torren's father, and that he and Teyla had been a couple for a lot longer too. _

In the end, they both had offered to come along when Nancy visited, but Teyla had declined. She and John would deal with it.

Teyla focused on John, her eyes locking with his. How long had he been looking at her?

"You finally going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked his voice soft and worried.

Teyla sighed. She got up and moved over to John, sitting down in front of him. John had already wriggled back, making space for her.

She lifted her hand to push his hair back, but his good hand caught her arm. "You're kind of making me nervous here," he said, his voice firm.

"There is something I have to tell you about our guest," she started and as expected John tensed. "It is not bad," she quickly added. "It is just that you will not be very happy about it."

"It's someone sent by the IOA to take apart the relationships of my men and the science staff. I haven't been happy about it for weeks. They sent someone who has no idea how it is to live here. They're evaluating something they can't even categorize."

"I worked with her and she is very nice. She also tries not to be too intrusive, but fair and open minded."

"That doesn't sound that bad," he said with a frown. "So what's so bad about her?"

"Her name is Nancy Harrison."

"That's not ness …" John froze, his breath caught in his chest. "A little taller than you, long brown hair?" he asked.

Teyla nodded.

"Nancy Harrison? As in my ex-wife Nancy?" John closed his eyes, anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Yes."

"Terrific," he huffed. "You talked to her?" John's eyes snapped open.

"I worked with her," Teyla pointed out.

"Right," he perked up. "She knows we're married?"

Teyla smirked. "I did not realize who she was in the beginning and told her about my husband, though I did not tell her my husband's name. She also met Torren," Teyla explained. "But when you got injured, she demanded to see you."

"The new nurse," John suddenly blurted out.

"What new nurse?"

"Carson lied."

"I do not understand."

"I woke the one day because someone had been in my room and I suddenly had the urge to see you. It was her."

"I know."

"You do?"

"She was starting to annoy me."

"She was in the room yesterday," he stated, suddenly knowing why Teyla had been so distracted.

"Dada, Mama," Torren whined, crawling over to them and pulling himself up, not happy at being left out. Teyla picked him up and settled him next to John. His eyes were on Torren and he placed a kiss against his temple. It only took a few moments for Torren's eyelids to droop.

"What's been going on while I was out?" John asked, looking back to Teyla who gave him the abridged version, leaving out how Nancy had wanted to know if John was single.

John sighed again when Teyla was done telling.

Nancy knew and she was here. John had nothing to hide, but he also didn't mind that Nancy didn't know the whole story. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't her business to begin with. The few interactions they had had after their divorce had been friendly, but he didn't own her an explanation. She had moved on with her life and he had, too.

"Alright, let her come. You did good dealing with her and I'm actually glad she knows."

"I did not want to tell her without asking you first, but there was no other way. I am sorry I did not realize who she was sooner."

John shrugged carefully. "Like I said, I'm glad she knows, and it's not as if we spent a lot of time talking about her. She's my ex-wife, my past. She'll be gone again soon anyway." John shifted his head to rest it against Torren's. "She remarried and I did, too. It's not as if I have to explain myself or my relationship. We're a family and she is an old friend."

"She will be here later. Why do you not take a nap, too? You look exhausted."

"Very charming," John grumbled, more angry that Teyla was right than anything else. He was dead tired.

Suddenly a thought struck him. Maybe he could just sleep through Nancy's visit.

"I do not think that will work as she would probably just come back another time."

"Huh?" John startled, not aware that he had spoken his thoughts.

Teyla bent over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Do not worry - I will protect you," Teyla teased and John smiled.

"When you put it that way," he returned. "Let her come now."

"No," Teyla said firm. "You will take your nap now or risk that Carson will not let you stay for the night."

John complied and quickly closed his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

When John woke, he was a lot fuzzier, the pain he had been in before having shifted from doable to pure hell. Torren was no longer with John and for a moment he was confused about where he was.

Suddenly Teyla was by his side, pills and water cup in hand. John gagged on the pills, but managed to keep them down. Teyla lay his head back down, telling him to go back to sleep.

John just closed his eyes and waited for his meds to kick in. He only realized that he had gone back to sleep when he woke again feeling marginally better. The light had changed and Torren was once again snuggled against his legs.

He heard soft voices and groaned inwardly. If he had slept just a little longer he would probably have missed her. Maybe if he just closed his eyes again… Before he could act, Teyla's beautiful face came into view.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly, settling next to John.

"I'm fine," he answered automatically, looking around for Nancy.

"Nancy will be back in a few minutes to give you time to properly wake."

John sighed in relief.

"Do you feel up to eating a bit?"

John thought for a moment, but then his stomach gave a loud rumble, taking the decision out of his hands. "I would say yes," he stated, rather amused. He tried to stretch a little and suddenly realized he also needed to use the bathroom.

He blushed and before he could ask, Teyla started to pull him up. "I think we should get you in the bathroom." She made sure that Torren was secure on the couch before helping John stand up.

Between the two, they managed to shuffle to the bathroom pretty quickly. Teyla left to go heat his dinner and to give him some privacy. After a few minutes, she returned.

Torren was still asleep when John settled back on the couch. His pillow now rested against the back and he was relieved to be able to sit for a bit. He was sick of lying around. He still had to prop up his knee on a stool, but at least he felt a little more human.

After a moment, Teyla returned with a tray and dinner for both of them. John was surprised that he had slept through most of the afternoon and early evening.


	20. An old Friend said Hello

Wow another one posted completely. Thank you all for following, favoring and reviewing.

I'm honored and grateful for your support and happy to be able to entertain you.

I'm also grateful for the support and dedication of my two very talented and awesome beats Em and Amy.

I also wanted to thank Jeyla for giving me a chance and providing the perfect environment with her SGA Beya community on LJ. If you love John and Teyla as much as I do take a look.

Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, for you who are currently waiting for the next part of Building a New life. There is a little surprise at the bottom.

Let me know ;).

.

Chapter Twenty

.

An old friend said hello

.

They were in the middle of eating when Nancy returned. John almost choked on the bite he had just taken.

He couldn't help being nervous. He and Teyla had discussed what to say and what not. In the end, they had agreed that Nancy knew enough. They had no obligation towards her.

"Nance," he greeted, not moving from his place. Leaving the tray with his food in front of him as a shield, there was no need for her to touch him. He remembered the wake and Nancy's need to hug him. Teyla was the only woman he wanted that close.

"Hi, John," Nancy greeted in return, taking him in. Something in the way she looked at him made John uncomfortable. He was glad that there was no space on the couch as Torren had shifted and was currently occupying most of the space next to John.

"Why don't you sit down?" John offered, pointing at the chairs in front of him.

"Thank you."

An awkward silence settled upon the group.

John cleared his throat and opened his mouth. After a moment he closed it again, looking at his food.

"Don't stop eating. I'm sure you need it."

"Uhm … thanks," John returned, looking up again. "You like it here?" he asked and waited for Teyla to sit down again before resuming eating.

"It's an awesome place," Nancy began. "I can understand why you like being here."

"Yeah, I love it," John said between two bites. "How long are you staying?"

"I was planning on needing four weeks, but I might be done in two."

"Everything is working alright?" John fired the next question, not giving Nancy the time to ask anything. He kept strictly to business.

Suddenly, Nancy felt misplaced. This wasn't her place. She had come to get some answers, but John was as closed off as ever. There was nothing left of the man she had seen yesterday.

"Yeah, everything's good. Listen John, I just came by …."

Nancy was interrupted when Torren suddenly startled and then wailed, sitting up and blinking around furiously. His eyes fell on John and, in front of her, John transformed again.

His careful mask bled into a tender, open smile when Torren crawled over to John and climbed onto his lap, leaning against him. John's arm quickly sneaked around Torren and his lips settled against his son's forehead. This was the John Nancy would only get to see when he was concentrating on his family.

He would not be this open with her. He didn't trust her and, from his point of view, she was the enemy. She was here to evaluate his people. While watching him, realization struck. Torren was over a year old. That meant Teyla had been pregnant when John had come to Earth for his father's wake. He had been married to Teyla then, too.

He had started this new life a long time ago, and there would be no explanation for her. There was no need to; she had been the one to leave. They had been friendly so far, but this was where John drew the line. His family was his business.

When Torren was settled against John and happily munching on his hand, John looked back at her. Teyla had stayed ready, but had waited to see if she was needed. Nancy was sure that if John hadn't been hurt, she wouldn't have bothered to do anything at all.

"Sorry," John excused his attention back on Nancy.

"Don't worry. I understand. I just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you that you have a great family. I'm glad you found someone, too," Nancy rambled. She tried to sound genuine, but from the frown on John's face, she could tell she wasn't very convincing.

"Thank you," he said after a moment. "How's Grant?"

"He's doing well."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had to go somewhere and that it was classified."

"Oh."

"He's busy with a case at the moment, so my being gone for some time wasn't that much of a problem. On the contrary, it gives him time to concentrate on what he's supposed to achieve."

John frowned again, but true to his character didn't ask further.

"I'm glad you're doing better," she started. "But I can see that you are still in need of rest. Maybe we'll able to meet again before I leave." Nancy got up, once more studying John. "Bye, John, Teyla. Have a good night."

Teyla stood up and accompanied Nancy to the door.

They exchanged a few more words and then Nancy was gone.

John leaned his head back and closed his eyes, glad Nancy was gone. He felt drained. Even though he had just woken, he was ready to nod off again. He felt the couch shift and Teyla settle next to him.

"I called Carson. He will be here soon. Do you wish to get ready for bed?"

"Nah," John said, opening his eyes and looking down at Torren who was looking back wide eyed. "You wanna play?"

Torren nodded and Teyla help him slip down to the floor again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nancy took a deep breath. Her thoughts turned inward for a moment. This was her last night on Atlantis. She was both relieved and saddened. Atlantis really grew on you. She was stilled stunned that her evaluations had gone so smoothly and that she could return with the good feeling of reporting that none of the relationships in question posed any danger to the expedition.

Going home was so much more meaningful though. She had written an email to Grant after leaving John's quarters that first time they had talked. That night, she had finally understood herself.

She had always kept a door open in her heart for John, in case he ever realized the mistake he had made. The truth, however, had been that she had been the one to make a mistake, the mistake of thinking she was the only woman for John. He hadn't needed her while they had been married and he didn't need her now. The people he needed and wanted in his life were here.

On the other hand, Grant wanted her and needed her. He would pick her up and the two would sort out all the problems that had come up. Nancy now knew what she wanted, and she was glad that Grant was open to discussing it. Nancy wanted a family and children, but she honestly felt too old for a small child. Maybe they could adopt.

Her thoughts came back to John and his family. They had spent only a few meals together over the past two weeks and Nancy had been okay with that. Just once she had managed to catch John alone and had talked to him. He had been mostly silent and uncomfortable. His last words, however, had showed her how far he had come.

"_I'm sorry, Nance. I don't know what to say," he had shrugged. "I won't lie. I hope you can work this out, but I can't help you. Teyla and Torren are my life."_

It had been all he had said, but it had said it all. Nancy no longer hugged John or invaded his personal space. He had never liked it and she had forced it upon him, but not anymore.

She had been surprised the first time she had seen Teyla and John in public together. If she hadn't known the two were a couple, she would never have guessed it. They were very professional, barely touching, never kissing or holding hands.

Nancy had no idea how Teyla could live that way, but she obviously didn't mind. But then, she had seen the two in private. Teyla probably didn't need the public reassurance, secure in knowing how John truly felt. Torren was the only one who came into the delight of public cuddling and kissing from his dad.

Nancy smiled, walking further into the room. Soon her trip would be over and she would close the John Sheppard chapter once and for all.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Teyla, I'm home," John called happily. Carson had just cleared him for light duty and, this morning, he had watched Nancy return to Earth. When he didn't get an answer, he walked into the room and put the food he had brought into the fridge. It was enough to last two days.

He was ready to enjoy some alone time with his wife and repay all she had done and endured during the visit of his ex-wife. He still couldn't believe what Nancy had done and was proud at how Teyla had reacted. She still didn't know that John knew what had happened, but he would tell her now.

He had arranged for Torren to have a sleepover with his favorite uncles and spend the next day with them. He had to chuckle at that as, about six months ago he had belonged in that category too.

He wondered where Teyla had gone, but found her meditating in their bedroom. Her posture was tense and she looked more than ready to burst.

Though they had found ways to ease the sexual tension the past few nights, John knew it was not enough. Teyla took a deep breath and let out a long and frustrated sigh.

…

Teyla tried to relax, but every end of her nerves stood at attention. Though John and she had found ways to satisfy their desire for the other, it wasn't enough. She longed to feel his naked body pressed against her, feel him move against her, within her. With her thoughts, arousal shot through her and finally pooled into her lower body.

She let out a long, frustrated sigh. This wasn't helping. No matter what Carson said, she would get her way with John tonight. She would find a way.

She jumped when she felt a hand settle on her back and start to massage. Her eyes flew open and she turned slightly, finding John sitting on the bed behind her.

"Sorry, just one hand to use," he said, holding up his now casted wrist while continuing to rub Teyla's back.

Teyla groaned when John hit a tender spot. He concentrated on the spot and Teyla closed her eyes again. Suddenly, his lips descended on her neck. Teyla leaned back into John.

His lips traveled to her ear and, from there, over her cheek to her nose before John captured her lips. Teyla was too desperate to feel John to think about the fact that it was not even 1500 hours in the afternoon or that Torren was probably in the living room.

She turned into his embrace. When they broke the kiss, all the reasons they had to stop took over and Teyla settled back, frustrated again.

John grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"John," she sighed.

John just smiled. "Carson cleared me for light duty," he announced.

Teyla smiled too, her eyes hopeful. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, but I thought about now, too, and maybe a little later," John said hopeful.

"Torren…"

"… is currently watched by Amelia and will have a sleepover with Ronon and Rodney."

"We are alone?" Teyla asked just to make sure.

"Alone and cleared for moderate activity. No running, though."

Teyla surged forward and John fell back on the bed, Teyla on top of him. She quickly searched his face for any signs of pain. All she could find was amusement mixed with arousal and love. Teyla didn't waste any time and quickly helped John undress before getting rid of her own clothes; she would not be getting out of this bed for the next little while.

…

Teyla sat next to John, admiring his bare back. The late afternoon sun bathed their room in warm light. Her fingertips traveled over the newest scar adorning his body.

The thin pink line stood out in stark contrast to his skin. Two weeks had passed and he had recovered well, though he still preferred to sleep on his stomach. Nancy was gone and Teyla was still stunned she had confessed to John what her intention of coming here had been.

His reaction, however, hadn't surprised her that much. She was sure they would not hear from her anytime soon, not that she minded. John stirred and pulled Teyla down to lie next to him. His hand started to travel up and down her body.

They shifted and soon Teyla was covered by John's body again, his weight pressing her comfortably in the mattress. His movement and lips making her forget everything, just leaving the exciting prospect of the future and their life together.

Nancy's visit became the memory of an old friend saying hello.

The End

.

.

...

Under Control

After the events of Building a New Life the expedition returns to Pegasus and moves to their new and hopefully final home planet. While things settle, an old enemy infiltrates the city to finally reach his goal. But before he can complete his task, he has to kill the one man that could stop him, Colonel John Sheppard. The only hope for rescue comes from an unexpected source, but will he be heard before it's to late.

Hope you enjoyed the little summary.

Posting will start June, 29 th.


End file.
